


Cherry Picking 單方論證

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 艾瑞克是一隻杜賓犬，牠討厭查爾斯。





	1. Chapter 1

艾瑞克不喜歡查爾斯。

 

不，不是牠的主人Charles，當然不是，艾瑞克對人類一向沒有好感，但是Charles是牠唯一不這麼厭惡的人類。

 

牠討厭的，是牠的主人的男朋友——那個很不幸地擁有跟牠相同名字的人類——帶回來的黃金獵犬查爾斯。

 

牠討厭黃金獵犬查爾斯。

 

那不只是因為查爾斯是人類Erik帶回來的，而艾瑞克很討厭Erik—

 

—好吧，牠承認那就是因為牠很討厭Erik，但那不是全部的原因。

 

牠堅持牠有很好的理由討厭Erik跟查爾斯，牠本來跟Charles生活得好好的，然後有一天Erik出現了，搶走了所有Charles的注意，現在又帶回來了查爾斯，就好像他從牠這兒搶走的Charles的注意力還不夠多似的。

 

就像現在，Charles正在替牠準備晚餐，Erik卻偏偏在這時候去騷擾Charles。他站在Charles的身後，手環上Charles的腰。Charles那裡很怕癢，一邊笑著一邊試著推開他，想把他趕走，但那個可惡的人類就是不肯放過Charles。他湊上前，想讓Charles舔他。

 

他到底有什麼問題？他感覺不出來Charles正試著推開他嗎？

 

艾瑞克上前，想把Charles從邪惡的人類手中拯救出來，一跨開腳又停下腳步，猶豫起來。

 

牠之前這麼做過，而且成功地在Erik手臂上咬出很大一個口子。Erik流了不少血，牠成功地捍衛了牠的主人，結果Charles非但沒有獎勵牠，還對牠生了好一陣子的氣，那一陣子甚至不讓牠進房間跟他一起睡了。

 

倒不是說那有什麼差別，因為在那之後牠就很少有機會跟Charles一起睡了。牠堅持Erik絕對是故意的，他不可能每一次睡在Charles的家裡時都忘記房門必須為艾瑞克開著，他那麼做完全就是為了獨佔Charles。

 

艾瑞克看著牠的主人，後者在Erik的壓迫下已經屈服了。牠好脾氣的主人被Erik用身體困在自己和流理台之間，轉過身讓Erik舔他。

 

 _早知道那時候不鬆口就好了。_ 牠看著那可惡的人類欺負Charles，遺憾地想。

 

但那也會是不可能的，衝突發生的時候是晚上，對於那艾瑞克記得很清楚，因為Charles在那之前從來沒有對牠生過氣。

 

那時候牠跟Charles還住在小小的公寓裡，Erik帶了晚餐過來，晚餐結束以後他們一起在客廳裡看影集。客廳裡的沙發不夠大，所以艾瑞克被趕到地上去了。牠趴在地上看那些毫無意義的線條，不知道為什麼人類都這麼喜歡這些東西，然後當牠快睡著的時候，牠聽到Charles在嗚咽。

 

牠立刻清醒過來，一轉過頭就看見可惡的Erik不知道什麼時候壓在Charles的身上，正在欺負他。他立刻跳上去咬住Erik的手臂，人類嚇了一跳，攻擊著牠想讓牠鬆口。

 

牠當然不鬆口，Charles的脾氣很好，總是被人欺負，牠就是這樣才會被Charles領養的。艾瑞克的前主人是Charles的妹妹，在前一個主人牠已經記不得了。那時候牠太小了，只記得媽媽聞起來的味道，還有妹妹露絲晚上跟牠擠在一起睡覺時溫暖的體溫。

 

然後有一天Raven來了，她說她是牠的新主人，艾瑞克被強迫帶上車，在那之後從來沒有看過自己的家人。

 

說實話，除了有時候會忘記餵牠，以及很久才讓牠出去散一次步，Raven其實對牠不壞。她在家的時候會穿著洗到起毛球的睡衣，抱著艾瑞克一起窩在沙發上看電視。然後，就在牠剛剛開始接受自己再也看不到媽媽跟露絲，之後會永遠跟Raven住在一起的時候，Raven說她要去巴黎工作。艾瑞克不知道巴黎是哪，但是顯然不是杜賓能去的地方。Raven帶著牠去找Charles，艾瑞克後來才知道Charles是Raven的哥哥。

 

為了艾瑞克他們還差點吵起來，艾瑞克記得Charles說了一些關於責任之類的事，以及紐約買狗到底是不是合法的，他用不可思議的語氣說他甚至都不知道紐約要養狗還能有領養以外的選項。

 

然後艾瑞克就跟Charles住在一起了，Charles為了這件事對Raven氣得要命，艾瑞克也對Raven氣得要命，他們都對Raven氣得要命，但Charles還是承擔起照顧艾瑞克的責任。

 

而牠不得不說，Charles是個比Raven要稱職得多的主人。他不只從來沒忘記餵過艾瑞克，還每一天都會帶牠出去散步。而且在意識到艾瑞克的活動量遠遠比那半個小時的散步所能消耗的大得多時，Charles甚至為牠搬到了這個有院子的房子，讓牠不出門也能消耗體力。

 

所以牠當然要保護Charles，Charles是個好人，總是被人欺負，Charles被逼著照顧牠卻還是對牠這麼好，牠當然不可能鬆口，牠得保護Charles。

 

牠死死地咬著Erik，牠那好得不懂得保護自己的主人居然還試著幫助那個欺負他的人。Charles試著把牠拉開，在發現艾瑞克不肯鬆口以後又用手去扳艾瑞克的嘴，艾瑞克沒可能咬Charles，只得乖乖鬆口。

 

那是牠見過Charles對牠最生氣的一次，Charles氣得眼睛都紅了，一邊訓艾瑞克一邊拿外套和鑰匙跟Erik出門。那一天Charles到快早上才回來，身上是刺鼻的味兒，抱著牠跟牠說幸好傷口不深，雖然縫了三針但不會留疤，否則他真不知道該怎麼辦才好。

 

那天他坐在地板上抱著艾瑞克，艾瑞克不喜歡他身上刺鼻的味兒，但是Charles看起來很沮喪，所以牠乖乖待在他懷中讓他抱。那之後Erik越來越常來家裡，還經常欺負Charles，但艾瑞克每次對Erik露出牙齒Charles就會開始生氣，所以牠忍受著Erik。

 

現在牠還要再忍受查爾斯，就算是為了Charles，這也太多了。

 

牠看著查爾斯趴在通往後院的門前那個牠常待的位置，不高興地看了一眼Charles，希望他能明白牠的不滿。

 

而再一次地，牠抗議的視線被Erik擋住了。

 

「我還是覺得你只是因為名字才選牠。」Charles一邊攪拌艾瑞克的晚餐一邊說，「你之前一直說要養一隻像艾瑞克一樣的杜賓。」

 

「又不是說在領養中心有很多選擇。」Erik笑起來，「而且我看不出來哪裡有問題，我們有一隻叫艾瑞克的狗，為什麼我們不能再有一隻叫查爾斯的狗？」

 

「 **我** 有一隻叫艾瑞克的狗。」Charles糾正——艾瑞克在心中為自己的主人喝采，他們跟Erik才不是一起的——「而且我在遇上你以前就已經有艾瑞克了，這完全就是兩回事。」他放下湯匙，拿起艾瑞克的碗，「你根本就是故意想養一隻叫查爾斯的狗。」

 

「好吧，我承認有一部份的我是這樣想的。」Erik側開身體給Charles讓出一條路，跟在Charles身後走出料理區，「但是你必須承認查爾斯很完美，我看到牠的第一眼就愛上牠了。」

 

Charles停下腳步。「Erik Lehnsherr。」他用那種艾瑞克趁著他去拿咖啡時咬走盤子裡烤好的吐司時會用的語氣說。

 

Erik對他露出一個無辜的表情。

 

Charles再次跨開腳步。

 

「你有艾瑞克，我有查爾斯，這看起來很公平。」Erik繼續跟在Charles身後。

 

對，這很公平，所以他為什麼不能帶著查爾斯滾得遠遠的，別來打擾牠跟Charles的生活？

 

Charles把艾瑞克的碗放在地上，並摸了摸艾瑞克脖子後的毛皮。艾瑞克在Charles收回手以後去吃自己的晚餐，一邊豎起耳朵聽兩個人類的交談。

 

「你知道你這叫什麼嗎？」Charles拿走艾瑞克空掉的水碗，「採櫻桃*。」

 

「我不介意採你的櫻桃。」Erik說。

 

聽見Erik要搶Charles食物，艾瑞克抬頭看了一下，剛好看見Charles用空的那隻手捶了一下Erik，氣得露在外面的皮膚都泛紅了。

 

他生氣是自然的，就是脾氣在好的狗兒也不能忍受別的狗兒搶自己的食物，人類當然也是如此。作為家人，如果Erik真的要搶Charles的櫻桃，艾瑞克絕對不會不管。

 

牠再次低下頭，慢慢地吃著自己的晚餐，一邊想著如果這樣的事情真的發生了這次牠肯定要咬掉Erik手臂上的肉，就算Charles會生他的氣也是。

 

「你真的必須停止這麼做，」Charles在空碗中裝滿水，「牠們在這裡。」

 

「牠們聽不懂我們在說什麼。」Erik湊上前，又想去舔Charles的臉。

 

他真的很喜歡舔Charles，不過那是少數艾瑞克可以理解Erik的地方。牠也舔過，有一次Charles在沙發上睡著了，人類聞起來甜甜的，牠出於好奇舔了一口，嚐到焦糖爆米花的味道。

 

Charles嚐起來甜甜的。

 

Charles嚇了一大跳，從沙發上跳起來，在發現是牠以後開始大笑。艾瑞克喜歡那個甜甜的味道，牠試著想再舔一次Charles，結果被Charles大笑著推開了。

 

那讓牠回味了很久，因為Charles總是把焦糖爆米花的紙袋收在牠拿不到的地方。有一次牠差點就成功了，紙袋破掉後爆米花在地上撒了一地，結果牠剛開始吃，都還沒來得及咬就被Charles發現了。Charles第一個動作居然是來摳牠的嘴，粗魯地從他嘴裡把爆米花挖出來，艾瑞克一邊掙扎一邊想自己是不是對Charles太好了，人類就應該有人類的自覺，別總是把手放到狗的嘴裡。

 

Charles沒讓Erik舔太久，他分開他們身體之間的距離，拿著水碗走回來。「我可以跟你保證牠們聽得懂，牠們很聰明。」

 

「那解釋了不少東西，我總是覺得艾瑞克對你的佔有欲太深了。」

 

 _那是因為你搶走了Charles。_ 艾瑞克咬碎口中的飼料，想著。

 

「你這麼說只是因為他喜歡坐在你的臉上睡覺。」Charles笑起來。

 

_牠 **才不喜歡** 坐在Erik臉上睡覺，牠喜歡那個位置是因為那本來就是牠的位置，是Erik搶走了牠的位置，牠只是想搶回來而已。_

 

「是真的，你沒有注意過牠喜歡在你洗澡的時候跟你一起進浴室嗎？我一跟進去牠就對我露牙齒—」

 

Charles再次在艾瑞克身邊蹲下，將水碗放到地上。「也許你就只是不是個狗人*，我從來沒看過牠這麼討厭過誰。」

 

艾瑞克對自己只剩下一點的晚餐皺了皺鼻子，Erik身上才沒有任何狗的特質，他更像是那些有一次Charles跟他一起看電視時電視裡說的那種在海中到處捕食，所有海洋動物跟人類都痛恨的那種肉食性海洋生物。

 

「你剛陪我去領養了一隻狗。」Erik面無表情地說，「你知道那不是真的。」

 

「你說的有道理。」Charles思考了一下，「還是你那天不小心踩到他的尾巴了？你是牠唯一一個咬過的人，肯定有個理由牠這麼討厭你。」他再次摸了摸艾瑞克，艾瑞克吃得差不多了，湊過去Charles剛剛放下的水碗裡喝了點水，「瞧，艾瑞克很溫馴，我想我們那天肯定不小心做了什麼嚇到牠了。」他揉了揉艾瑞克的毛皮，讓牠舒服地差點瞇起眼。

 

「我那時候唯一做的就是試著跟我的男朋友上床，結果我真的在床上待了一整晚。」Erik戲劇化地停頓，「在急診室的 **病床** 。」

 

Charles笑起來，一邊在地上坐下，「噢，Erik，你變了，你那時候明明跟我說你不介意的。」

 

「 **假設** 我真的做了什麼嚇到牠的事，我不介意被咬，而且又不是說介意有用。」Erik學著Charles在地板上坐下，不高興地說，「我介意的是我的男朋友愛他的狗超過愛我，你們總是一起排擠我。」

 

Charles用一種壓抑過的笑聲大笑起來，「噢，你真是太可愛了，我的朋友。」他將身體前傾，隔著艾瑞克快速地舔了Erik的嘴後又退回身體，「但是不幸地，你只是一個男朋友，而艾瑞克是我的家人，我當然比較愛牠。」

 

「我現在有查爾斯了。」Erik反擊，伸手順了順艾瑞克背脊上的毛，艾瑞克完全看在Charles的份上才沒咬這個擅自碰牠的人類，「現在我們有兩個Xavier和兩個Lehnsherr，你們再也不能聯合起來欺負我。」

 

Charles把牠摟得更緊一些，親暱地蹭了蹭艾瑞克，「那真是太糟糕了，是不是，親愛的？」

 

艾瑞克看了一眼趴在門前睡覺的查爾斯，同意地叫了一聲。

 

 

 

 

 

*採櫻桃，Cherry-Picking，單方論證的俗稱，是一種非形式謬誤，指僅提出對自己的論點有利的證據。  
*狗人，dog person，指喜歡狗的人，這裡的直譯是錯誤的。


	2. Chapter 2

查爾斯在這個時候醒了，牠打了一個不太明顯的哈欠，慢慢地站起來。

 

艾瑞克好奇地看著牠，查爾斯的後腳上包著奇怪的白色物體，那妨礙了牠彎曲自己的腳，讓牠站起來的動作有些不太流暢。牠後腳上的東西在地板上磨擦的聲音吸引了兩名人類的注意，他們轉過頭去，剛好看見查爾斯甩了甩身上的毛。

 

牠身上睡覺時被壓扁的毛皮再次變得蓬鬆起來，從體型上看起來竟然比艾瑞克還要大。

 

 _可惡。_ 艾瑞克咬牙切齒地想。

 

查爾斯體型上的優勢完全就是因為毛皮，這個虛張聲勢的傢伙。

 

「查爾斯。」Erik朝查爾斯道，查爾斯慢慢地走到他們旁邊。

 

「你想喝點水嗎，親愛的？」Charles問，把艾瑞克的水碗推到查爾斯旁邊。

 

艾瑞克在Charles懷裡掙扎起來，牠一邊試著掙脫Charles，一邊對查爾斯低吼，警告牠不准碰自己的東西。

 

牠的敵意讓Charles嚇了一跳，他把艾瑞克抱得更緊，沒讓牠掙脫。「艾瑞克？」他低頭看著牠，一臉不解地問。

 

艾瑞克不爽地朝查爾斯吠了一聲。

 

查爾斯本來正準備要喝水，這會兒因為牠的警告而停了下來，猶豫地看著牠。

 

「我覺得牠不想要讓查爾斯用牠的水碗。」Erik說，試探性地把艾瑞克的水碗朝牠跟Charles的方向推。

 

警報解除，艾瑞克在Charles懷中重新坐下，但是沒放鬆警戒，仍然看著那個闖進牠的地盤的傢伙。

 

Charles把手放在艾瑞克耳朵的後面揉了揉，「噢，艾瑞克。」他好氣又好笑地道，「你得學著怎麼分辨客人和陌生人。」

 

說完他放開艾瑞克站了起來，走進廚房裡。通常情況下艾瑞克會跟上去，但是那一人一狗的闖入者還在這裡，所以牠留在原地，繼續保持警戒。

 

沒過多久後Charles拿著一個裝著水的玻璃杯回來，他再次在地板上坐下，但這次沒坐在艾瑞克旁邊，而是挨著Erik。「查爾斯，這裡。」他用沒有拿杯子的那隻手對查爾斯招了招手，查爾斯走了過去，艾瑞克眼睜睜地看著查爾斯從Charles手中的杯子裡喝水。

 

杯子是透明的，艾瑞克可以很輕易地看到所有的一切。Charles把杯子維持著傾斜的角度，查爾斯伸出舌頭舔了一口裡面的水。

 

試探過後，牠開始大口大口地喝起裡面的水來。那是Charles的杯子，艾瑞克都沒有從裡面喝過水，那個闖進牠生活的傢伙就這樣當著艾瑞克的面從Charles的杯子裡喝水。

 

艾瑞克朝查爾斯吠起來，把兩個人類和一隻狗都嚇了一跳。牠不明白這有什麼好奇怪的，查爾斯闖進了他的領地，但是Charles跟Erik困惑的看著牠，像是完全不知道牠為什麼生氣，而查爾斯居然還敢一臉無辜的看著牠。

 

「艾瑞克。」Charles用警告的語氣說，「坐下。」

 

艾瑞克會理他才怪。

 

牠朝查爾斯露出牙齒，威嚇闖入者滾出牠的領地。

 

「 **艾瑞克** ！」Charles的語氣變得更嚴厲。

 

艾瑞克僵住了。

 

Charles空著的那隻手環住查爾斯作出保護的姿態，表情變得嚴厲。

 

艾瑞克收起牙齒，安靜下來。牠好像又回到了Raven把牠在Charles的公寓裡留下來的那一日，女性的人類假裝她很傷心，抱著艾瑞克邊哭邊說自己放假就回來看牠，但是她要是真的傷心就不會把艾瑞克扔下來。

 

那之後艾瑞克經常會聽到Raven叫牠的聲音，通常是Charles在家的時候。Charles放假的時候老是喜歡坐在電腦前面對電腦自言自語，還喜歡叫牠過去也不知道他到底想要艾瑞克做什麼。他這麼做的時候艾瑞克經常把Charles叫牠的聲音聽成Raven的，但是牠每次都找了很久，Raven都不在那裡。

 

牠錯了，人類都是一樣的，牠不應該以為Charles跟其他人類不一樣。

 

牠垂下耳朵，轉過身離開餐廳，回到客廳的角落裡牠的墊子上趴下。牠平常只有Charles不在家的時候才會趴在這裡曬太陽，Charles在家的時候牠更常和Charles一起窩在沙發上或跟Charles一起睡，但是現在Charles不要牠了。

 

牠在那裡等了很久Charles都沒有出來找牠，牠聽到Charles跟Erik在餐廳裡說話的聲音，Charles聽起來已經不生氣了，但還是沒有出來找牠。

 

牠把頭枕在自己的前腳上，想著，Charles不要牠了。Charles以前從來不會對牠生氣，現在卻總是為了闖入者對牠生氣。

 

Charles拋棄了牠。

 

晚一點的時候Erik帶著查爾斯回家了，Charles則回了房間。艾瑞克以前會跟著Charles一起回房間去，但是現在Charles不要牠了，所以牠也不要Charles了。

 

牠聽到Charles在房間裡叫牠的聲音，現在是Charles睡覺的時間，Charles有時候會在床上用一會兒電腦，艾瑞克以前一直很喜歡靠著Charles，一邊聽他打電腦時規律的聲音一邊睡覺的。

 

但是在今天以後，他如果覺得艾瑞克還會對他有呼必應那真是大錯特錯。

 

Charles在房間裡又叫了一會，接著艾瑞克聽到由遠而近的腳步聲。Charles終於來找他了，在早就已經來不及了以後。

 

「還在生氣？」穿著睡衣的Charles在他面前蹲下，艾瑞克故意不去看他。

 

Charles嘆了一口氣，輕輕地摸了摸牠的頭。艾瑞克短暫地考慮要不要咬他，頭是很脆弱的地方，牠以前給Charles摸那裡是因為Charles說他們是家人。

 

牠委屈地叫了一聲，再次趴下來。

 

「我知道家裡多了另外一隻狗對你來說很困難，但是多一隻狗給你作伴不好嗎？查爾斯以前是服務犬，Erik特別確定了牠不會欺負你才決定領養牠的。」

 

艾瑞克沒理他，牠才不是擔心查爾斯會欺負牠，查爾斯那樣子看起來根本就沒可能打得過牠。

 

Charles在牠的墊子上坐下，得寸進尺地把牠摟進懷裡。「好了，別生氣了，」他一邊順著艾瑞克背上的毛一邊說，「我保證查爾斯以後不會再用你的東西了，我會去幫牠買一個專用的碗，保證。」他拍了拍艾瑞克的背，把牠的頭從自己的大腿上移開，「現在跟我回去睡覺？」

 

他站起來，在墊子前面低頭看著艾瑞克。

 

艾瑞克跟他回房間只是因為客廳裡沒有開暖氣。

 

※

 

第二天艾瑞克就不是真的很認真在生Charles的氣了，Charles下班回家的時候給牠帶回來了一大罐餅乾跟一大袋骨頭，艾瑞克趴在廚房的地板上一邊啃骨頭一邊看Charles把袋子裡剩下的東西收進櫥櫃裡。

 

他們就這樣相安無事的過了幾天，然後就在艾瑞克幾乎已經忘了那天關於闖入者的插曲後，Charles突然決定帶牠出門。

 

Charles去拿項圈跟牽繩的時候牠還以為牠們要去散步，結果Charles讓牠上了車子。他們在車子裡的時候Charles不喜歡艾瑞克去碰他，總是拍拍牠又立刻把牠趕回去，所以艾瑞克只是坐在那裡看窗外的街景。

 

他們住的地方是郊區，Charles把車子駛上一條除了車子什麼都沒有的奇怪道路，然後突然間牠們的速度就快了起來，旁邊的東西全都快速後退。他們在那條奇怪的道路上待了一段時間，等他們離開那條路的時候已經回到了艾瑞克以前跟Charles住的地方。

 

以前住在這裡的時候艾瑞克就不喜歡這個地方，這裡到處都是人，沒有地方讓牠跑，而且一天二十四小時的噪音轟炸總是讓牠的耳朵疼。

 

而在牠意識到他們為什麼來這裡之後，牠就更不喜歡了。

 

他們一到Erik住的樓層艾瑞克就聞到查爾斯的味道，Erik來開了門，查爾斯就站在他的身後，在客廳裡好奇地歪過頭看著他們。

 

Charles親暱地摸了摸查爾斯，蹲下來解開艾瑞克的項圈。「去吧。」

 

牠哪裡都不想去，牠只想回家，那裡只有牠跟Charles，沒有討厭的Erik跟查爾斯。

 

但Charles在牠的屁股上拍了一下，牠不情願地往前走了一步，回過頭看Charles。

 

「你確定這會有用嗎？」Erik好奇地問。

 

Charles站起來讓Erik舔他，「我不知道，但也許艾瑞克習慣查爾斯以後就不會反應這麼大了呢？」

 

查爾斯在這時候好奇地過來聞牠，艾瑞克想讓牠滾開，但是上次牠這樣做的時候Charles非常生氣。

 

而且這裡是查爾斯的地盤，趕走查爾斯代表牠想佔領這裡，牠才不想Charles以為牠喜歡這裡，然後把牠留下來。

 

『走開。』牠在查爾斯嗅聞牠的脖子時不高興地說。

 

查爾斯停下來，『我是查爾斯。』牠友好地說。

 

『我知道。』艾瑞克不爽地說，用鼻子把牠推開，『現在滾開。』

 

「瞧，我跟你說了這會有用，牠們現在相處的挺好的。」Charles說。

 

艾瑞克想反駁的，但是牠那時候忙著把查爾斯推開，等到牠轉過頭的時候Charles跟Erik已經不在那裡了。

 

『他們回房間裡了。』查爾斯告訴牠，『Charles來的時候牠們總是在房間裡待很久。』

 

說得好像牠不知道似的，而且Erik還老是故意把牠關在門外。

 

『我知道。』牠不高興地說，往房間的方向走，想看這次Erik會不會忘記關門。

 

『你以前住過這裡，是嗎？』查爾斯問，拖著受傷的後腳笨拙地跟在牠的後面，『房子裡有一些地方有你的味道。』

 

那簡直就是艾瑞克完全不想提起的往事，Charles有一次說自己要去格拉斯哥參加會議，把牠帶到這裡來後跟著Erik獨自出門去了。以前Charles也有帶過牠來，有時候也會把牠暫時留在Erik的公寓跟Erik一起出去吃飯，艾瑞克原本以為那一次也是，直到Charles沒有跟Erik一起回來牠才發現大事不妙。

 

牠開始四處破壞，想讓Erik受不了把牠送回家，但Erik就是說什麼都不肯送牠回家。晚上的時候牠折騰累了，走到臥室的時候發現Erik竟然沒有關門。Erik在裡面睡覺，房間裡全是他討厭的Erik的味道，但是同時還有很淡的Charles的味道。

 

牠跳上床，趴在有Charles味道的那一側睡著了。

 

在那之後牠在這裡住了五天，Erik是一個怪人，只有Charles才受得了他。艾瑞克不喜歡Erik的味道，但是如果牠很仔細地聞，牠可以在Erik身上聞到Charles的味道，就跟牠也會在Charles身上聞到Erik的味道一樣。

 

Erik身上Charles的味道是唯一阻止牠沒有攻擊Erik的原因，Charles很喜歡Erik，他們很親密，不然身上也不會有彼此的味道。牠在意識到不管牠怎麼折騰Erik都不會把牠送回家以後安分下來，怕Erik真的把牠趕出去。牠得待在這裡，Charles很常跟Erik見面，也許哪一天Charles來找Erik的時候就會又把牠帶回家了呢？

 

五天以後Charles回來了，艾瑞克氣得都不想理他，但Charles把牠硬抱上車。那一天是Erik開車，他抱著艾瑞克坐在平常艾瑞克會坐的那一側，在回家的途中都沒有放開牠。

 

所以牠決定寬宏大量地原諒Charles，但是讓自己忘記牠曾經被迫在Erik的公寓裡待上五天的事。

 

『這不關你的事。』牠朝查爾斯露出牙齒，如果不是查爾斯已經受了傷的話牠一定會咬牠。

 

『你今天也心情不好嗎？』查爾斯停下腳步，問。『Charles說了你那天只是心情不好，我以為你今天會比較好相處。』

 

艾瑞克收起牙齒，『Charles跟你提過我？』

 

黃金獵犬晃了晃尾巴，長長的尾巴在地板上來回掃動，『你差不多就是他唯一會說的，你會很驚訝我有多了解你。』

 

艾瑞克不喜歡查爾斯，但是想知道Charles說了牠什麼的慾望佔了上風，『你知道關於我的什麼？』

 

查爾斯歪過頭，看起來有一點得意，『全部。』


	3. Chapter 3

『你的腳怎麼回事？』艾瑞克問。

 

查爾斯沒跟牠說謊，牠真的知道不少跟艾瑞克有關的事。考慮到Erik跟牠獨自在家的時候從來不會像Charles那樣抱著牠說話，告訴查爾斯那些事情的人只有可能是Charles。

 

牠在地板上趴下，決定讓自己對查爾斯寬容一點，畢竟查爾斯就沒法跟牠比，Charles跟查爾斯獨處的時候還是想著牠。

 

查爾斯學著牠的動作在地板上趴下，笨拙的後腿讓牠沒控制好自己的動作，重心不穩地撞上艾瑞克。『車禍。』查爾斯回答，一邊想穩住自己身體的重心，『我沒有注意到那台車，結果只來得及推開我的主人。』

 

查爾斯雖然體型看起來比艾瑞克大，但牠就像艾瑞克預估的那樣身上全是蓬鬆的毛。行動不便的狗兒撞上來的力道不大，艾瑞克只被稍微撞歪了一點。牠把身體挺得更直，把查爾斯歪掉的身體推直。『我不知道Erik差點出過車禍。』

 

『謝謝。』查爾斯調整了一下後腿的角度，『不是Erik，是Scott，他是我的上一個主人。』

 

艾瑞克突然想起來Erik說過查爾斯是被領養的，『然後他把你丟掉了？』他問，突然有點同情起查爾斯來，沒有什麼事比捍衛人類以後卻被人類拋棄更糟糕了。

 

查爾斯的神色黯淡了一會兒，又很快振作起來，『Scott沒有把我丟掉。』

 

『Erik說他是在領養中心把你帶回來的。』艾瑞克指出。

 

查爾斯轉過頭去用眼神示意自己受傷的腳，『我的腳就算好了也會有一點跛，這代表我再也沒辦法勝任我的工作了，所有不能工作的狗都會被送去領養。』

 

艾瑞克簡直沒辦法相信查爾斯竟然這麼輕易就接受了這件事，『你的主人就這樣把你送走了，你一點都不生氣嗎？』

 

查爾斯疑惑地看著他，『為什麼要生氣？我在第一次見到他的時候就知道如果我有一天不能工作了就會被送走。』牠把頭枕在自己的前腳上，表情變得有些落寞，『但是我本來以為那會是很久以後，我在學校裡聽說大部分的狗都是八歲以後才會開始考慮退休。』

 

『學校？』那個單詞立刻引起了艾瑞克的注意力，『你上過學校？』牠羨慕地問。

 

有一次Charles跟牠一起散步的時候他們遇到了在附近巡邏的警察，艾瑞克不喜歡被陌生人摸，但是Charles沒有下攻擊的指示。女性的警察一邊摸牠一邊說通常像牠這樣忠誠又聰明的狗只有狗狗學校裡才有，在那之後艾瑞克就一直很想多知道一點學校的事。

 

『是啊。』查爾斯理所當然地說，『你得先畢業才能開始工作。』

 

『學校是什麼樣子的？』艾瑞克問，迫不及待地想要多知道一點學校的事。『你是第一隻我遇過畢業的狗，我以前在公園裡遇過一隻上過警校的，牠總是吹噓學校裡會教很多只有在那裡才能學到的事，但是後來我才知道牠根本就沒有畢業，我聽說只有最好的狗才能留下來。』

 

查爾斯看起來被逗樂了，『我能看交通號誌跟路上的牌子，如果那是你指的東西的話。』

 

艾瑞克知道交通號誌是什麼，那個東西到處都有，換顏色的時候還會像魔法一樣讓所有的人都停下來或是開始動，牠一直覺得那是人類版本的『等待』。

 

『那你可以聞得出爆炸物的味道嗎？』牠期待地問，公園裡那隻狗就是因為遲遲通不過找出爆炸物的考試才被淘汰的。

 

查爾斯愣了愣，『不！』牠不可思議地說，『我為什麼要會那種東西？』

 

『我以為所有上過學的狗都要學怎麼分辨爆炸物。』艾瑞克簡直太失望了，那隻被淘汰的狗雖然沒有畢業，但是在訓練以後鼻子還是比公園裡大部分的狗都靈敏得多。

 

『我不是被訓練來找爆炸物的，那是軍用犬的工作。』查爾斯忍著笑告訴牠。

 

艾瑞克不知道學校還有分種類，牠一直以為所有的學校教的東西都一樣。『那你的工作是什麼？』

 

『我是一隻引導犬。』Charles的表情有一瞬間變得很驕傲，讓牠看起來像是在閃閃發光似的，『至少在我被迫退休以前我是一隻引導犬。』牠沮喪地說，艾瑞克覺得剛剛查爾斯在閃閃發光大概是查爾斯的毛皮顏色在陽光下造成的錯覺。

 

『那聽起來是很重要的工作。』艾瑞克安慰牠，雖然牠其實不知道引導犬實際上到底是在引導什麼。

 

『的確很重要，我們服務的人類看不見，我們的職責就是引導他們，當他們的眼睛，不讓他們受傷。』查爾斯又轉過去看了一眼自己的腳。

 

艾瑞克這才知道引導犬引導的是盲人。『為了那種會把你丟掉的主人這樣一點也不值得。』牠生氣地告訴查爾斯，查爾斯很盡責，根本就不應該有這種下場，沒有狗狗應該有這種下場。

 

『我說過了Scott沒有把我丟掉。』查爾斯站起來，笨拙地走到水碗邊。

 

艾瑞克看著牠喝水才發現自己也渴了，牠舔了舔自己的鼻子，突然覺得上一次不肯讓查爾斯喝水的自己真是太可惡了。

 

『你要喝嗎？』注意到牠的視線的查爾斯問。

 

『我有自己的碗。』艾瑞克告訴牠，但是牠都不用找就知道自己的水碗被收起來了，Erik習慣放牠的水碗的地方此時只放著查爾斯的水。

 

『你可以用我的碗。』查爾斯提議。

 

艾瑞克不喜歡別的狗用牠的東西，所以牠也不會去用別的狗的東西，即使東西的主人說了可以也一樣。

 

『沒有關係，這不是什麼大問題。』牠告訴查爾斯，小跑步地從客廳跑到走廊。

 

查爾斯腳不方便不能跑，走到走廊口的時候艾瑞克正在抓Erik的房門。艾瑞克抓著門板，聽見裡面傳來人類挫敗的聲音。

 

「那聽起來像艾瑞克，你剛剛有把牠的碗拿出來嗎？」Charles的聲音從門後傳來。

 

艾瑞克叫了一聲，抓門板抓得更兇。是的，牠想要喝水。

 

「查爾斯的碗裡有水。」Erik回答。

 

「艾瑞克不喜歡跟別的狗用一個碗喝水。」Charles說。

 

「查爾斯不是別的狗。」Erik反駁。

 

艾瑞克堅持不懈地抓著門板，查爾斯在這時走到了他的身邊。『你確定這樣有用嗎？』牠有點猶豫地問。

 

『每一次都有用。』艾瑞克得意地告訴牠。

 

果然，下一刻門被人從裡面打開。Charles套著Erik的睡袍，頭髮亂糟糟的，身上全部都是Erik的味道。「嗨，男孩們，很高興看到你們成為朋友了。」他蹲下來，「親愛的，怎麼了？」

 

艾瑞克叫了一聲，用頭頂了頂Charles，試著讓Charles明白自己想喝水。

 

「你想喝水嗎？」Charles問。

 

艾瑞克點點頭，因為Charles聽懂了牠的要求而搖了搖尾巴。Charles站起來朝廚房的方向走，艾瑞克跟上去以前看了一眼房間，Erik坐在床上，在對上牠的視線以後呻吟地把自己摔回床裡。

 

兩隻狗兒跟著Charles回到廚房，Charles從櫥櫃裡找出艾瑞克的水碗，替牠裝了一些水，又確認了查爾斯的水碗裡還有水，然後摸了摸艾瑞克的頭讓牠要乖一點後就又回到Erik的房間裡去了。

 

『人類真奇怪。』艾瑞克告訴查爾斯，從自己的水碗裡喝了點水。

 

『他們是很驚艷的物種。』查爾斯不太介意地說。

 

※

 

艾瑞克跟查爾斯什麼都聊了一點，到後面兩個水碗都快喝完了Erik才終於打開門走了出來。

 

人類只穿著內褲跟一件素面的上衣，一邊哼歌一邊晃進廚房裡。艾瑞克沒看見Charles，走到房間裡去找自己的人類。Charles蜷縮在床上睡得很熟，艾瑞克跳上床，在床上轉了一圈準備找一個舒服的角度時剛好看見查爾斯站在床邊震驚的看著牠的眼神。

 

『你需要幫忙嗎？』牠問，直覺查爾斯是因為後腳受傷所以上不了床。

 

『你在傢俱上。』查爾斯不可思議地說。

 

『我知道。』艾瑞克靠著Charles趴下，『怎麼了嗎？』

 

『狗不能上傢俱。』查爾斯告訴牠，一邊看著門口的方向，『快點下來。』

 

『那才不是真的，我一直都是睡在床上的。』艾瑞克說，突然間反應過來，『Scott不讓你睡床上？』牠站起來，不悅地問。

 

查爾斯的上一個主人真是一個非常糟糕的人類。

 

『我有自己的墊子。』查爾斯看起來簡直快嚇壞了，『快點下來，艾瑞克。』

 

Charles在這時被吵醒了，他張開眼，睡眼惺忪地看著艾瑞克。「艾瑞克？」他困倦地問，伸出手繞過艾瑞克的背，把牠往床上壓，在這中間完全沒有注意到查爾斯也在房間裡。

 

查爾斯完全愣住了。

 

Charles把臉埋在艾瑞克的毛皮裡，很快就又睡著了。

 

艾瑞克很喜歡Charles這樣抱著自己睡覺，雖然想跟查爾斯說話但又捨不得動。『我說了我一直都是跟Charles一起睡的。』

 

『但是狗不能上傢俱—』查爾斯呆呆地說。

 

牠那呆呆的模樣很可愛，艾瑞克突然有點慶幸Charles今天把牠帶到Erik的公寓來，跟查爾斯熟識了以後牠才發現查爾斯一點也不討厭。

 

『那才不是真的。』牠告訴查爾斯，以前牠要是趴在地上Raven還會硬把牠抱上沙發，根本不管牠的意願。『你要上來嗎？我很確定Erik不會介意，我有時候也會跟他一起睡。』

 

『但那會是錯的，艾瑞克，我們必須要管好我們的行為—』查爾斯還想說服牠。

 

艾瑞克生氣地趴下來，牠要收回牠說的話，查爾斯一點也不可愛，牠就沒見過這麼固執的狗，查爾斯真是太討厭了。


	4. Chapter 4

Erik煮完午餐以後進來叫Charles，艾瑞克被Charles抱著一起窩在棉被裡睡得正香，突然間被一隻手粗魯地吵醒。

 

「艾瑞克，到旁邊去。」Erik硬把牠推開，艾瑞克睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然間被推出溫暖的被窩。

 

牠跳下床，不滿地看著Erik，覺得他才應該是那個要到旁邊去的Erik。

 

Erik跪在Charles旁邊，傾下身體去舔Charles的嘴唇，一邊輕輕地晃了晃他。「Charles，起床了，午餐好了。」他輕柔地說，跟剛剛粗魯地叫醒艾瑞克的方法比起來完全就是差別待遇。

 

艾瑞克歪過頭。

 

Erik真的很喜歡舔Charles的嘴唇，Charles又不是每天都會吃焦糖爆米花，牠有時候真的挺好奇Erik到底為什麼這麼喜歡舔Charles的嘴唇。

 

Charles把自己埋在枕頭中發出一聲含糊的咕噥，手臂用剛剛抱住艾瑞克的姿勢繞過Erik的後頸把他往自己的方向壓。

 

Erik重心不穩地摔進床裡，及時用手臂撐住才沒讓自己撞到Charles。

 

「你煮了什麼？」Charles問。

 

「帕尼尼。」

 

Charles撐起自己的身體，把自己的嘴唇在Erik的嘴唇上印了一下，「我愛你。」他含糊地道，又讓自己摔回枕頭裡。

 

Erik笑起來，「快點起來，我得先回廚房保護我們的午餐。」

 

Charles撐起身體，再看到牠以後又躺回去，「艾瑞克在這裡，午餐很安全。」

 

Erik摸了摸他的頭髮，「如果你不快點出來的話，它不會維持安全太久。」

 

說完他就走了，艾瑞克看著他走出房間，沒有想到Erik對自己的捕獵技巧竟然有這麼高的評價。

 

「艾瑞克，」Charles躺在床上，懶洋洋地抬起手臂朝牠晃了晃，「過來這裡。」

 

牠跳上床，學著Erik舔了舔Charles。

 

Charles笑著側開臉，那讓牠的舌頭落在了他的唇角。「好了，乖孩子。」他一邊揉牠後頸的毛皮一邊笑，艾瑞克真喜歡他抱著自己笑的感覺。

 

那個擁抱沒有持續很久，Charles很快收回手，從棉被裡坐起來。他沒穿上衣，棉被滑下來以後露出了沒有毛皮的皮膚。

 

人類的皮膚很光滑，在陽光的折射下艾瑞克可以看到他的身上有不太明顯的細毛，但是那些細毛禦寒的效果根本就可以忽略不計。

 

艾瑞克深深地替沒有溫暖的毛皮禦寒的Charles感到難過，但沒有毛皮的Charles看起來完全不在意，打了一個哈欠以後下床從地毯上撿起自己的衣服。他穿了褲子跟一件很薄的短袖上衣，艾瑞克知道Charles總是把那一件衣服穿在裡面，但出於牠不知道的理由，Charles沒有把原本穿在外面的那件毛衣也套上。

 

牠用爪子去抓地上的毛衣，想提醒Charles那一件才足夠保暖。

 

「不可以玩這個。」Charles走過來把毛衣拿走，但是沒有穿上它，而是把它放在艾瑞克碰不到的櫃子上。

 

艾瑞克叫了一聲，想讓Charles理解他身上的衣服不夠保暖。

 

Charles伸手揉了揉牠的頭，「乖，那不是你的玩具。」他漫不經心地說，走出房間去了。

 

艾瑞克連忙跟上去，跟Charles在郊區的房子不同，Erik的公寓很小，走出房間以後沒多遠就是半開放式的廚房跟餐桌。他們走進餐廳的時候Erik站在餐桌前把兩個盤子在餐桌上放下，Charles走進廚房，直接走到冰箱前，「你要喝什麼東西嗎？」

 

「果汁。」Erik回答。

 

艾瑞克看著Charles打開冰箱，人類吃飯的時候從來不讓艾瑞克參加，牠無趣地去客廳找查爾斯，後者那時候正趴在軟墊上睡覺。大概是睡得不熟，艾瑞克一走過去查爾斯就醒了，抬起頭看著艾瑞克。

 

『你應該到床上睡。』艾瑞克告訴查爾斯，在查爾斯墊子旁的地上趴下，把頭枕在查爾斯的墊子邊緣。

 

查爾斯再次把頭放回交疊的前腿上，那個動作讓牠們的鼻尖很近，但在早上以後艾瑞克不是真的這麼介意。

 

『我有我自己的床。』查爾斯不太介意地說，歪過頭去看餐桌前的兩個人，『你有一個很特別的人類。』

 

艾瑞克跟著歪過頭去看Charles，牠的下巴仍然枕在軟墊上，從這個角度其實看不太清楚，但牠依然看見後者那時候正在跟Erik說話。牠轉回頭，受限於視線的距離只能看到查爾斯濕潤的鼻子，『我知道。』牠回答，舔了舔自己的鼻子讓它更濕潤一點。

 

不然Erik也不會老是跟牠搶Charles了。

 

※

 

那一天大概是Charles口中的周末，兩個人類都不用出門工作。艾瑞克喜歡周末，因為那代表Charles會有更多的時間陪牠。

 

兩個人類吃完午餐以後一起窩在沙發上看電視，房間裡的暖氣開得很強，艾瑞克趴在相對沒有這麼熱的地板上，一邊聽電視裡傳來的聲音。

 

『我不知道他們為什麼都喜歡這個。』艾瑞克告訴趴在牠旁邊的查爾斯。

 

『對他們來說好像不只是線條。』查爾斯不太確定地說。

 

艾瑞克抬起頭確認，但是螢幕上仍然在閃爍一堆毫無意義的線條。牠認真地盯著螢幕，試著找出任何一點規律。

 

『你確定嗎？』牠懷疑地問，再次趴回去。

 

『他們的知覺跟我們不一樣。』查爾斯解釋。

 

於是這次艾瑞克聽懂了，『他們真的很落後。』牠幾乎是同情地說，『沒有保暖的毛皮，鼻子跟耳朵也一點都不敏銳。』

 

「Erik，」聽到自己的名字，艾瑞克回過頭，這才發現原來Charles是在跟Erik說話。Charles靠著Erik，好奇地看著牠們，「牠們在跟彼此說話嗎？」

 

Erik把視線從螢幕上短暫地移到牠們身上，「牠們有語言嗎？」他問，又轉回去看著電視。「沒準牠們只是在對彼此亂叫。」

 

「也許牠們有。」Charles興致勃勃地說，「只是我們聽不懂而已。」

 

艾瑞克給了查爾斯一個同情的眼神，查爾斯應該要值得更好的人類，就像牠的Charles一樣。

 

※

 

艾瑞克在Charles跟Erik回房間換上外出的衣服時就已經有預感了，時間還太早了，Charles在周末來Erik的公寓時從來不會這麼早回去，所以當Charles去拿牠的項圈跟牽繩時，艾瑞克早早就坐在門邊等他。

 

牠乖乖地讓Charles把連接著牽繩的項圈扣回牠的脖子，牠不喜歡項圈，但是牠的體型對一些人類而言太有威脅性，所以牠每次出門的時候都一定要戴項圈。

 

同樣換好外出衣服的Erik從廚房中走出來，邊走邊把一個塑膠袋塞進外套口袋裡。艾瑞克有點兒控制不住自己的尾巴，家裡的後院雖然夠大，但是牠還是更喜歡散步，路上總是有很多好玩的東西。

 

那樣的好心情只維持到牠發現人類們沒有打算帶查爾斯出門為止，查爾斯站在旁邊，但是不管是Charles或Erik都沒有打算去給牠套上項圈出門。艾瑞克原本以為那是查爾斯對人類比較沒有威脅性，牠看起來就是那種家裡有闖入者都只會坐在旁邊看而不會攻擊的狗，但是接下來Erik打開門率先走了出去，艾瑞克被Charles牽著所以是最後走出大門的，牠穿過大門的時候發現查爾斯只是安靜地站在那裡看著，完全沒有要出來的打算。

 

『你不想一起來嗎？』牠看了看門外的Charles，又轉回去看門內的查爾斯，有些著急地問。

 

『他們沒有要我一起去。』查爾斯猶豫地說。

 

「艾瑞克？」見牠遲遲沒有要動的意思，Charles催牠。

 

這下艾瑞克是真的急了，『他們想什麼不重要，如果你想要什麼，你得更認真爭取才行。』

 

查爾斯變得更猶豫起來，艾瑞克想這就是在學校待太久的副作用，查爾斯太死板了，人類不是所有時候都可以說道理的。

 

牠轉頭過去朝Charles叫了一聲，又轉回去朝查爾斯叫了一聲，想讓自己的人類了解查爾斯也想散步。在早上以後，牠現在知道查爾斯的事跟查爾斯知道牠的事一樣多，牠知道查爾斯喜歡外出，體力也不差，以前在學校時還拿過游泳冠軍，否則牠也不會成功當上一隻引導犬了。

 

Charles蹲下來，安撫性地摸了摸牠的後頸，「查爾斯不能去，牠的腳受傷了。」

 

『才怪。』艾瑞克抗議。

 

「乖，聽話，等查爾斯的腳好了以後你們就可以一起散步了。」Charles還在試著說服牠。

 

艾瑞克才不想要聽話，他們打算把查爾斯單獨留在家裡，艾瑞克才不會讓這種事情發生，牠跟查爾斯是同一個種族的，牠們得互相幫助才行。

 

牠繼續朝Charles叫，想讓Charles明白把查爾斯單獨留在家裡不是可以接受的選項。

 

「好吧，好吧。」Charles妥協。他轉向查爾斯，「你想去嗎？」

 

『查爾斯。』艾瑞克焦急地想讓查爾斯明白服從不是唯一的選擇。

 

查爾斯猶豫地看了一下放著自己牽繩的抽屜，又轉回來看著艾瑞克，『但是—』

 

「查爾斯？」Charles詢問地喚道。

 

「我不覺得這是一個好主意。」Erik也跟著湊到半開的門邊，「醫生說牠的腳還需要在靜養一陣子。」

 

「醫生也說了要讓牠適當地有一點運動。」Charles溫和地反駁。

 

「是沒錯，」Erik有一點被說服了，「但是—」

 

Erik語氣中的不肯定讓查爾斯著急了，牠往前走了一步，尾巴示好地搖起來。

 

「你想去嗎，查爾斯？」Charles確認著。

 

查爾斯尾巴晃動的弧度更大了。

 

Charles對查爾斯露出一個滿是喜愛的笑容，他站起來，把艾瑞克的牽繩交給Erik，自己回屋裡去拿查爾斯的項圈跟牽繩。

 

『我跟你說過了。』艾瑞克告訴查爾斯，不是只有一點點得意。


	5. Chapter 5

『那是交通號誌。』查爾斯在他們在一個街口停下時告訴牠，『紅色代表停下，綠色代表前進。』

 

『黃色呢？』艾瑞克問。

 

『代表燈很快就會換成紅色。』查爾斯解釋，『那給人類時間減速。』

 

一台車在這時呼嘯而過，艾瑞克反射性地看了眼交通號誌，確認現在的顏色是黃色而不是綠色。

 

『有些車會加速，那麼他們就不用等待了。』查爾斯像是可以讀心似地補充，『這很危險。』

 

查爾斯真是太讓艾瑞克驚艷了，牠之前大概可以判斷得出每一個顏色代表的意思，但是從來沒有狗狗真正知道那些顏色到底是什麼意思。

 

他們要前進的方向在這時由紅色變成綠色，艾瑞克愉快地跨開腳步—

 

『艾瑞克—』

 

查爾斯的話還沒說完，艾瑞克就被脖子上的項圈勒到。牠因為Charles站在原地不動而被反作用力拉回原位，『你說綠色代表前進。』牠受傷地控訴。

 

『左轉燈。』查爾斯露出一個介於同情牠以及不笑出來的奇怪表情，『有一些路口會有。』

 

艾瑞克順著牠的視線看去，果然在馬路中間的水泥道上看見一個小型一點的交通號誌。它亮著綠燈，但跟大的那個交通號誌不同的是，它的燈是一個箭頭的樣子。

 

『那麼你怎麼知道什麼時候可以走？』艾瑞克疑惑地問。

 

『那個。』查爾斯用鼻子指了指馬路對面另外一個小型的交通號誌，『那個才是給行人用的。』

 

行人專用的交通號誌在這時由紅色換成白色，Charles跟Erik跨開腳步，所以艾瑞克跟查爾斯理所當然地跟上。

 

『那是白色的！』艾瑞克深感受騙，查爾斯明明說綠色代表前進。

 

『你需要多一點耐心，我的朋友。』查爾斯 **很明顯地** 被逗樂了，『號誌有很多種形式，大部分的時候綠色代表前進、紅色代表停下，只有給行人用的那一個—』牠說話的速度因為猶豫而慢下來，『我一直沒弄懂為什麼它有不一樣的顏色。』

 

『人類。』艾瑞克用那解釋了一切的語氣說，下意識地看了一眼Erik，牠也經常弄不懂他到底在想什麼。

 

他們在這時通過了那個路口，重新回到人行道上。平常兩個人類帶艾瑞克散步時會直走，今天卻突然轉彎。

 

艾瑞克奇怪地回頭看他們本來應該繼續直走的路口，『他們要去咖啡館。』查爾斯在這時說。

 

『你怎麼知—』艾瑞克問到一半，兩個人類真的在一間咖啡館前停下。

 

Erik把手中的牽繩交給Charles，快速地用自己的嘴唇在Charles的嘴唇上壓了一下，匆匆地走進咖啡館。

 

Charles蹲下來摸了摸查爾斯的頭頂，「你怎麼樣，小傢伙？」他檢視著查爾斯，「你覺得你能撐到回家嗎？」

 

查爾斯叫了一聲，對Charles搖了搖尾巴。

 

『他 **確實** 知道你已經成年了，對吧？』艾瑞克懷疑地問。

 

『我想他知道。』查爾斯不太確定地說。

 

Charles把兩條牽繩套到手腕上，騰出另外一隻手撓了撓艾瑞克的下巴。

 

艾瑞克舒服地瞇起眼，抬高下巴方便人類的動作。

 

「我很高興你們兩個成為朋友了。」Charles用一種寵溺的語氣說，艾瑞克因為他叫牠而跑過去時他都用這種語氣叫艾瑞克的名字。「好孩子。」

 

對，還有那個， _好孩子_ 。

 

艾瑞克不自覺地搖起尾巴，Charles說好孩子的時候通常都會有獎勵。

 

Charles大笑起來，「聰明的男孩，」他從口袋中掏出兩塊狗餅乾，一隻手拿了一個，「 _坐下_ 。」

 

艾瑞克立刻坐直身體。

 

查爾斯也立刻做出相同的動作，但是大概是出於習慣而不是出於知道Charles跟牠的慣例。

 

「好孩子。」Charles把餅乾分別遞到他們面前。

 

那是代表可以的意思，艾瑞克愉快地吃掉自己的餅乾，轉過頭發現查爾斯還在慢慢地咬。

 

Erik在這時回來了，他兩手中各拿著一個紙杯。Charles剛站起來，正準備從Erik手中接過其中一個紙杯，艾瑞克突然聽到旁邊傳來一個尖叫。

 

「媽媽， **Skye** *！」一個尖銳的聲音說。

 

艾瑞克轉過頭，看見一個小女孩晃著牽著自己媽媽的那隻手。

 

「我能摸牠嗎？拜託拜託拜託拜託—」

 

女人帶著女孩走到他們面前，「抱歉，但我的女兒能摸摸牠們嗎？」女人轉過去快速地用眼神制止還在晃自己手的女兒，又轉回去向Charles結束自己的句子，「她最近對狗狗很入迷。」

 

「查爾斯不習慣讓陌生人摸，但是妳可以摸摸艾瑞克。」Charles輕輕拍了拍艾瑞克的頭頂，告訴那個女孩。

 

女孩抱著母親的小腿，抬頭可憐兮兮地看著女人，「但是…… **Skye** ！」

 

「Skye？」Charles疑惑地問。

 

「是她最喜歡的卡通裡的一個角色。」女人解釋，低頭看著女孩，「那不是Skye，那是一隻黃金獵犬，Skye是可卡貴賓。」

 

女孩抿起嘴，看起來要哭了，「Skye。」

 

Charles再次蹲下，「艾瑞克是杜賓犬，妳不喜歡杜賓犬嗎？」他好脾氣地問，顯然已經弄清楚眼前的一切。

 

女孩躲到母親的身後，「杜本犬。」她重複，完全發錯艾瑞克品種的名字。

 

「是的，杜賓犬。」Charles用手掌順了順艾瑞克身體的毛，「妳想摸摸看嗎？」

 

女孩躲在母親的身後看著艾瑞克，「牠看起來很 _嚇人_ 。」

 

 _妳才嚇人。_ 艾瑞克沒好氣地想。人類的崽最可怕了，狗的崽能做出最糟糕的事頂多是把窩用得一團糟，跟人類的崽能造成的破壞程度完全沒有可比性。

 

「牠是非常聰明的狗，牠幫牠的主人嚇退壞人，像是騎士趕走惡龍那樣。」

 

Charles的話果然起了作用，女孩怯生生地朝艾瑞克前進一步，伸出手輕輕碰了碰艾瑞克身體上的毛。

 

「好 _軟_ 喔。」她驚喜地說。

 

艾瑞克不怎麼喜歡人類的崽，他們碰牠時總是不控制力道，但Charles在這裡，況且女孩的動作很輕，沒怎麼弄疼牠，所以牠乖乖地給女孩摸。

 

「所以，杜本犬？」Erik在那對母女離開了以後問。

 

「她最多六歲，你想要怎麼樣？」Charles好氣又好笑地反問，「那是德文名字，她念錯很正常。」

 

「我就不會，」Erik面不改色地說，「在我六歲的時候。」

 

Charles笑著用肩膀撞了一下Erik，「你 **出生** 在德國。」

 

Erik做出投降的動作，「你逮到我了。」他露出牙齒，「我喜歡你對那女孩做的，你很擅長這一切。」

 

「我做了什麼—」

 

他們這樣聊起天時通常會讓艾瑞克帶著他們走，艾瑞克沒繼續聽他們說話，而是轉向查爾斯。牠突然發現查爾斯落後牠很多，牽繩甚至垂著，艾瑞克出門的時候牽繩從來不會有這種狀態，都是繃得緊緊的。

 

牠退回查爾斯身邊，突然想起Charles在咖啡館前問的問題，『你的腳很疼嗎？』

 

『什麼？不！』查爾斯吃驚地道，『它現在已經不怎麼疼了，你為什麼這麼問？』

 

『你走得很慢。』艾瑞克解釋，『我以為你的腳開始疼了。』

 

查爾斯轉過頭去檢查走在後面的兩個人類，又轉回來，『我沒有走得特別慢—』牠猛地停頓，『導盲鞍比牽繩短，我習慣跟人類隔著這個距離。』牠解釋。

 

『你能讀心嗎？他們在學校裡教這個嗎？』艾瑞克問，『你怎麼知道我在困惑什麼？』

 

『絕對沒有。』查爾斯愉快地告訴他。

 

『那你剛剛怎麼知道他們要買咖啡？』艾瑞克才不相信。

 

『因為Erik每次帶我走這條路都會買咖啡。』查爾斯輕快地說，『我觀察人類的習性並找出其中的規律，那才是我在學校學到的。』

 

『原來是這樣，』艾瑞克有些失望，『我還以為那是你的能力。』

 

『能力？』查爾斯問。

 

這個話題提起了艾瑞克的興致，『對，能力。』牠的尾巴因為高興而搖起來，『我有可以咬很硬的東西的能力，我有一次甚至弄彎過金屬湯匙。』

 

牠突然想起那次事件之後的事，尾巴立刻垂了下來，『但Charles不喜歡我這麼做，他帶我去看醫生，因為他覺得我可能用壞了我的牙齒。』

 

『他在乎你。』查爾斯同情地說。牠因為腳受傷最近很常被送去醫院，完全可以理解艾瑞克為什麼討厭醫院。

 

牠們一致同意醫院是討厭的地方，味兒刺鼻，裡面的人類還會把牠們放在燈光很強的檯子上做可怕的事。艾瑞克被強迫搬開嘴檢查過牙齒，查爾斯則挨過很多次會讓牠想睡覺的針，還有被綁上後腿上那個害牠行動不便的奇怪東西。

 

 _那解釋了牠們第一次見面的時候查爾斯昏昏沉沉的樣子。_ 艾瑞克想。

 

那時候牠以為查爾斯是一隻又懶又笨的狗，但真正的查爾斯—

 

「艾瑞克，這裡。」Charles沒讓牠繼續往前走，「我們要回家了，查爾斯不能走太多路。」

 

「牠還想走。」Erik說。

 

但真正笨的是Erik，牠剛剛只是沒發現牠們快到家了而已，牠不熟悉這條散步路線。

 

牠走回查爾斯身邊，都不知道查爾斯怎麼會有這麼糟糕的人類。查爾斯的腳受傷了，他們得回家了。

 

牠率先走向公寓，查爾斯跟在牠的旁邊慢慢地走著。

 

「牠是不是—」Erik不太確定地說，「在配合查爾斯的腳步？牠平常簡直恨不得用跑的。」

 

「你知道為什麼嗎？」Charles問，戲謔地看著Erik，「因為艾瑞克第一眼就愛上查爾斯了。」

 

那才不是真的，牠第一眼討厭查爾斯討厭得要命。

 

但真的很想跑步的艾瑞克是絕對不會承認Erik偶爾也會有觀察力好的時候的。

 

 

 

 

 

*Skye是狗狗巡邏隊裡的一隻可卡貴賓犬。

可卡貴賓犬Skye ([圖片來源](http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Skye))


	6. Chapter 6

艾瑞克跳下沙發，想去找此時趴在自己墊子上的查爾斯。

 

他們此時在Charles跟牠的家，距離上次他們一起散步之後又過了一周。早上Charles陪著Erik帶查爾斯去醫院，他們終於拿掉了牠後腿上那個害牠行動不便的奇怪東西，之後他們直接從醫院回來這裡。

 

「不行，艾瑞克。」坐在沙發上的Charles把牠硬抱回沙發上，「借查爾斯用一會你的墊子，牠需要休息。」他把牠壓回沙發裡，漫不經心地道，「你就跟我一起待在這兒，好嗎？」

 

 _可是牠不想待在這兒。_ 艾瑞克想。 _平常牠自己在家悶得慌，難得查爾斯在這裡呢。_

 

牠從Charles困住牠的手臂中鑽出去，在Charles再次逮住自己以前跳下沙發。

 

「艾瑞克—」Charles在後面喊牠，牠沒理，跑到墊子旁。

 

墊子放在角落，這個位置曬太陽是最好的了。下午的時候陽光會從窗戶照進來，傍晚的時候還能照到整個身體，暖洋洋地很舒服。查爾斯此時就躺在那兒曬太陽，整個身體蜷在一起，看起來快睡著了。

 

陽光照在牠金色的毛皮上，折射出好看的光澤。艾瑞克不覺得牠第一次看到查爾斯的時候後者的毛皮看起來有這麼有光澤，但這大概是Charles的功勞。Charles非常擅長梳毛，他的力道恰到好處，足夠梳開糾結的毛髮又不至於弄疼牠。有時候Charles會在晚上一邊看電視一邊替牠梳毛，那是艾瑞克最喜歡的活動之一，牠喜歡單獨跟Charles待在一起，也喜歡Charles替牠梳完毛以後總會隨手撓牠的下巴，一邊發笑。

 

大概是聽見牠靠近，查爾斯睜開眼。牠的眼睛因為睡意而霧濛濛的，查爾斯幾乎整個早上都待在醫院，現在早就累壞了。

 

『你想要你的位置嗎？』查爾斯問，一邊試圖清醒過來。

 

艾瑞克本來想找查爾斯去後院玩，但查爾斯看起來還是很累。『你過去一點就好了。』牠走上墊子，在空著的那一塊趴下。

 

查爾斯往旁邊挪了一點，這塊墊子很大，足夠艾瑞克整個趴在上面還有足夠的空間，但兩隻成犬在上面是怎麼樣也不夠的。

 

他們不得不挨在一起，艾瑞克的鼻子幾乎是埋在查爾斯的毛裡才能防止自己不掉下去。查爾斯的身上有醫院刺鼻的味兒，還有Erik那股討厭的味道，但把鼻子埋在查爾斯的毛裡時艾瑞克更多能聞到的是查爾斯本身的味道。

 

那聞起來像陽光。

 

在這之前艾瑞克一直自豪於自己充滿光澤的毛皮，但查爾斯又長又柔順的毛皮又溫暖又舒服。

 

『我喜歡這裡，』查爾斯睏倦地說，『艾瑞克的公寓裡沒有這麼多的陽光。』

 

『我也是。』艾瑞克同意。公寓簡直就不是給狗狗住的，地方又小又不像房子一樣每一個房間都曬得到陽光，牠都不知道在有牠之前Charles怎麼能受得了住在那種地方。

 

「Erik，快過來—」Charles朝在廚房裡的Erik喊道，「瞧，牠們成為朋友了—」

 

一陣腳步聲從廚房回到客廳，兩個人類還在叨叨絮絮什麼，但艾瑞克不是真的很在意。牠調整了一個舒服的姿勢，跟查爾斯一起睡著了。

 

※

 

艾瑞克在這之前一直很討厭Erik來家裡，他總是會搶走Charles的注意力，晚上睡在這裡時還總是故意關著臥室的門，讓艾瑞克不能跟Charles一起睡，只能睡在客廳裡。

 

牠堅持那是故意的，沒有人忘記把門開著的時候還會同時忘記關客廳的暖氣，唯一的解釋就是Erik想獨佔Charles。

 

可惡的人類、可惡的闖入者，Charles明明是牠的。

 

但在Erik養了查爾斯之後，艾瑞克就不這麼討厭Erik來家裡了。養了查爾斯之後Erik來得比以前更勤，但大多都帶著查爾斯。他幾乎是住在這裡了，艾瑞克懷疑過查爾斯只是藉口，Erik總是說Charles的家更適合狗狗居住，然後帶著查爾斯一起住了進來。

 

就好像牠不知道這裡更適合狗狗住似的，他們就是因為這樣才搬到這裡的，狡猾的人類。

 

但Charles看起來不真的很介意，牠的人類最大的問題就是心很軟，Erik說郊區的房子更適合狗狗居住，Charles就讓他們這樣住了進來。

 

不過好處是現在白天時家裡不總是牠一個了，他們在郊區的房子比以前的公寓大得多，但也很孤單。平常Charles要上班，也不太有時間能經常帶牠去狗公園，牠大部分的時候都很孤單。

 

現在查爾斯也在這兒，這讓牠甚至可以忍受Erik每天都會出現這件事。白天的時候門關著，牠們去不了後院，艾瑞克就跟查爾斯在家裡到處玩。查爾斯以前是服務犬，每一天都要工作，在那之前則是在學校受訓，能每天在家玩已經是牠一歲以前的事了。之前查爾斯受限於腳受傷去不了太多地方，腳好了以後什麼對牠而言都是新奇的，艾瑞克特別喜歡查爾斯看什麼都是新奇的樣子，那讓原本無聊的遊戲也變得好玩起來。

 

牠最近的目標是讓查爾斯上傢俱，明明兩個人類都不在意，但查爾斯那個老古板說什麼都不肯上傢俱。

 

「所以他現在有自己的抽屜了？」Raven的聲音問。

 

「對，已經有一陣子了，我把衣櫃裡其中一側讓給他了，妳知道我用不了這麼大的衣櫃。」

 

Charles又坐在電腦前面對著電腦自言自語了，艾瑞克已經很習慣Charles這麼做的時候牠總是會聽到Raven的聲音，所以牠只是叼著Charles新買的鯊魚布偶準備去找查爾斯玩，而沒有像以前一樣滿屋子到處找Raven。

 

今天雖然是周末，但Erik一大早就出門了，只有Charles和牠們兩個在家。外頭的天氣很好，Charles打開通往院子的落地窗，方便牠們兩個能出去玩，今天簡直不能更完美。

 

除了牠一直能聽到Raven的聲音。

 

Raven大笑起來，艾瑞克以前一直喜歡Raven對牠笑的樣子。跟Charles會輕柔地摸牠不同，Raven會盤腿坐在地板上，一邊大笑一邊用兩隻手摀著牠的脖子使勁揉牠。那有時會有一點不舒服，但是牠喜歡Raven那樣做，就好像她很喜歡牠似的。

 

「從抽屜直接跳到衣櫃，」Raven戲謔地說，「你們兩個簡直進展飛快—」她猛地停頓，「那是艾瑞克嗎？」

 

Charles轉過頭看了牠一眼，「對，牠在玩牠的鯊魚布偶。」他朝艾瑞克拍了拍自己的大腿，示意牠過去，「艾瑞克，過來這裡。」

 

艾瑞克猶豫了一下，還是決定去找查爾斯。Raven的聲音是從Charles那裡傳來的，牠不想要在這時靠近那裡。

 

「艾瑞克！」Raven的聲音喊著，「艾瑞克！」

 

『你不過去嗎？』查爾斯奇怪地問。

 

艾瑞克在查爾斯面前放下鯊魚布偶，讓它跟地上的海豚布偶躺在一起。『不。』牠乾脆地說。

 

查爾斯用鼻子頂了頂兩個布偶，鯊魚布偶滾到查爾斯面前，咧開的牙齒看起來像是要咬查爾斯的鼻子。

 

『那是誰？』查爾斯叼走鯊魚布偶，用眼神示意Charles的方向。

 

艾瑞克看向Charles的方向，『Charles？』

 

查爾斯搖搖頭，放掉口中的布偶，『不是，另外一個，我沒聽過那個的聲音。』

 

艾瑞克眨眨眼，『你聽得到？』牠吃驚地問。

 

查爾斯困惑地歪過頭，『你聽不見嗎？』牠疑惑地看向Charles，『挺大聲的。』牠轉回來，說。

 

『可是……』艾瑞克結結巴巴地說，『可是我以為那是我的錯覺。』

 

查爾斯看起來更困惑了，『為什麼？』

 

『因為我試著找過她，但是她不在那裡。』艾瑞克告訴查爾斯，半晌又道，『她就是我在Charles之前的主人。』牠補充。

 

就跟牠知道Scott是誰一樣，查爾斯也知道Raven是誰。查爾斯跟Charles一樣是傻瓜，即使Scott在查爾斯受傷之後立刻就換了另外一隻沒有受傷的狗狗，牠卻還是堅持牠的上一個人類很好。

 

艾瑞克試著告訴查爾斯不是所有的人類都像牠想得一樣好，但是查爾斯聽不進去，就跟牠一開始一樣不肯接受Raven不會回來了一樣。

 

牠不喜歡牠現在的感覺，Raven把牠帶到Charles的公寓，就這樣把牠留了下來。牠一直等，Raven都沒有回來，只有那些怎麼樣都不肯消失的聲音，像以前那樣，喊著。

 

「艾瑞克。」Raven說，「好孩子，過來這裡。」

 

Charles把電腦拿起來面向牠們，「牠在跟查爾斯玩，牠有了查爾斯之後也不像以前這麼黏我了。」

 

「我覺得牠忘記我了。」Raven的聲音說。

 

「牠太久沒看到妳了，」Charles把電腦重新放回餐桌，「說起來妳什麼時候回紐約？」

 

查爾斯歪過頭看著Charles，半晌後，牠露出恍然大悟的表情。『那跟電視一樣。』牠突然告訴艾瑞克，『人類能用那個看到我們看不到的東西。』

 

艾瑞克還在消化查爾斯也聽得到Raven的聲音這件事。『然後？』

 

『他們用那個跟不在這裡的人交談，通過那個，他們不只可以聽到對方的聲音，還可以看到對方的樣子。』查爾斯輕柔地說，『艾瑞克，她在那裡，那不是你的錯覺，她真的在那裡，我們只是看不到她而已。』

 

艾瑞克猛地看向Charles的電腦，想從那堆毫無意義的線條中找出Raven的影子。牠拚命找，但Raven不在那裡，不論他怎麼看，Raven都不在那裡。

 

『我看不到。』牠著急地說，『她不在那裡。』

 

『但是你可以聽得到她，不是嗎？』查爾斯走到牠身邊，『就在那裡。』

 

艾瑞克往前走了一步，又開始猶豫起來。如果這不是真的呢？如果牠只是太希望Raven沒有拋棄牠呢？

 

牠轉頭看向查爾斯，查爾斯沒說話，只是用眼神鼓勵牠。向Charles走去的第一步很難，但是接下來那開始變得容易。

 

「啊，艾瑞克過來了。」Charles把牠抱上自己的大腿，讓牠對著電腦，「你也想她了，對不對？她已經一百年沒有回紐約了。」

 

「別藉著艾瑞克的口罵我。」Raven好氣又好笑地說，「但是我真想牠，牠的吸引力可比你大多了。」

 

艾瑞克拚命看著眼前的螢幕，那小小的螢幕在牠眼中仍是不規則的線條，但是牠可以聽見Raven的聲音。

 

牠往前湊去，朝著螢幕叫了一聲。

 

『Raven！』

 

Charles驚呼一聲，把前腳已經踏上鍵盤的牠抓回原位，電腦中則傳來Raven的大笑。

 

「瞧，Charles，牠記得我。」Raven得意地說，「艾瑞克，我的乖孩子，Charles對你好不好？」

 

「跟不負責任的 **某人** 比起來，我好多了。」Charles揉著艾瑞克耳朵後面的毛皮，對艾瑞克皺了皺鼻子，「對不對，艾瑞克？她把我們兩個扔在這兒就這麼跑了。」

 

「你是我的哥哥，Charles，別表現得好像我是個某個傷透了你的心的男人。」Raven毫不客氣地說，「除此之外，你知道我住的地方有多小，讓牠住在我這會逼瘋艾瑞克。」

 

Charles原本正在摸艾瑞克的手突然停下來，「Raven，」他若有所思地說，「我覺得他就是那一個人。」

 

Raven聲音中的玩鬧不見了，「你的意思是—」

 

「Erik，」Charles輕聲說，「就是那一個人。」

 

Raven輕輕地道抽了一口氣，「噢，Charles，你 **確定** 嗎？」

 

Charles搖搖頭。

 

他再次開始摸起艾瑞克，「就只是……他佔據了一半的衣櫥，但我竟然不害怕。」他微微停頓，「我應該感到害怕嗎？」

 

「如果他是那一個人，那麼不。」Raven平靜地說，「你還記得爸以前怎麼跟我們說嗎？他說他結婚以前一點都不緊張，因為他知道媽是那一個人。」

 

Charles輕輕笑起來，「我永遠都搞不懂他們怎麼會結婚，一個從來不打扮的科學家跟一個服裝設計師，那到底是怎麼發生的？」

 

「我也是，更別提他們還很快樂了，這真是可怕透了。」Raven用一種誇張的語調說，「你覺得有沒有可能是媽很享受爸隨便她打扮？你知道，就像玩芭比那樣—」

 

Charles放聲大笑，「那聽起來像媽。」

 

兩個人類說的話他很多都聽不懂，像是那一個到底是哪一個，不過這並不妨礙艾瑞克聽他們兩人聊天。

 

牠坐在Charles的大腿上，一邊享受Charles的捏揉，一邊想像Raven就坐在那裡。

 

牠一直以為Raven不要牠了，她把牠留在Charles的公寓，從此沒有再回來過，但原來牠一直在乎自己嗎？

 

牠一直在那裡待到Charles拍拍牠示意牠下去。「牠看起來有變胖嗎？」Charles問，「他看起來沒有，但是我覺得牠變沉了，」他捶了捶自己的大腿，「老天，我快感覺不到自己的腿。」

 

「我覺得瘦了，你有照我說的餵牠嗎？」Raven立刻問。

 

「妳還說，」Charles翻了一個白眼，「我剛養牠的時候獸醫說牠太重，妳是不是都亂餵牠？」

 

「也沒什麼特別的，你知道—」

 

「Raven！」Charles沒好氣地喊道。

 

艾瑞克走向查爾斯，查爾斯微微歪過頭，用有一點得意的表情看著牠。查爾斯說牠知道艾瑞克的一切時也是用這種表情，那時候艾瑞克還不知道查爾斯說的是真的。

 

查爾斯說牠只是觀察並找出規律，但艾瑞克知道那不是真的。查爾斯肯定有讀心的能力，否則牠不會知道這一切對艾瑞克有多重要，也不會讓艾瑞克鼓起勇氣。

 

『謝謝你。』牠真誠地道。

 

查爾斯用鼻子把面前的球推給牠。『後院？』

 

艾瑞克咬起那顆球，跟著查爾斯一起跑向後院。

 

於是那是牠怎麼知道的，關於查爾斯是一隻很特別的狗狗這件事。

 

因為牠有很多證據可以支持這一個論點。

 

\-----Cherry Picking 全文完-----


	7. 番外：After A Long Day 漫長的一天後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles擔心艾瑞克生病了。

Charles最近很擔心艾瑞克。

 

杜賓犬最近表現得很不尋常，以前牠晚上被留在客廳裡時，早上Charles總是會在沙發上找到牠。這事兒本身沒什麼問題，艾瑞克平常在沙發上習慣了，晚上自然也會習慣睡在沙發上。

 

讓Charles感到擔心的，是艾瑞克最近不睡在沙發上了。牠甚至不睡在自己的墊子上，而是非要去和查爾斯擠在一起。

 

一開始Charles沒有發現異常，還以為只是兩隻狗狗的墊子放得太近，所以牠們睡覺時才總是窩在一起。他把查爾斯的墊子移到客廳的另外一個角落——艾瑞克的地盤意識很重，他不想讓艾瑞克誤會查爾斯想跟牠爭地盤——結果第二天早上兩隻狗狗一起窩在查爾斯的墊子上。

 

杜賓犬跟黃金獵犬的體型都不算小，況且牠們都是成犬，那塊墊子理所當然塞不下牠們兩個。艾瑞克的腳落在墊子外，但牠的身體緊緊地挨著查爾斯。

 

於是Charles開始有些擔心，艾瑞克平常上傢俱習慣了，有沙發可以睡就絕對不會睡墊子、有床可以睡就絕對不會睡沙發，突然間情願睡地板也要跟查爾斯挨在一起肯定有問題。

 

「牠是不是會冷？」他檢查著客廳的溫度設定，轉過頭去朝樓上的Erik喊，「你昨天睡覺以前有關客廳的暖氣嗎？」

 

「當然沒有，」Erik隔著樓梯朝他喊道，「外面在下雪，那很冷。」

 

「也許是溫度不夠？」Charles自言自語地道，越想越覺得有可能。他看了一眼查爾斯，後者此時趴在自己的墊子上打瞌睡，看起來溫暖又舒適。查爾斯的毛比艾瑞克長得多，查爾斯不覺得冷，也許艾瑞克會覺得冷呢？

 

他把刻度的溫度調高，暖氣發出嘶嘶的聲響。原本在電視前玩鯊魚玩偶的艾瑞克停下動作，好奇地看了一下暖氣，又咬著玩偶甩起頭來。

 

Charles關掉客廳的燈，人行道上的街燈是整個房間裡唯一的光源。他在上樓以前最後看了一眼客廳，黑色的毛皮折射著昏暗的燈光，Charles看著杜賓犬在客廳中玩玩偶的影子，心中滿是溫暖。

 

Raven將艾瑞克託付給他時他簡直氣壞了，他的妹妹做事情總是不想後果。那大部分的時候都不是什麼太大的問題，但也有少部分的時候——像是這中間涉及一條生命的時候——他真想把一些責任感塞進女孩的腦袋裡。

 

Raven決定養艾瑞克的時候就沒想過未來的規劃，後來她因為工作必須搬到巴黎，不管是在巴黎的住處還是工作時間都沒辦法照顧艾瑞克。艾瑞克是一隻杜賓犬，牠需要很大的活動量，那可不是像一些小型犬一樣每一天在公寓裡到處跑就足夠的。

 

所以艾瑞克就成為Charles的了。為了艾瑞克Charles不得不搬家——他盡量每天都帶艾瑞克出門散步，但顯然一天半小時的活動量對艾瑞克而言不夠，而Charles的心臟真的沒法再承受三天兩頭就看見牆壁被挖出一個洞——但是現在看起來這很值得。

 

搬到郊區以後他們都變得開心得多，後院讓艾瑞克有足夠的空間活動，Charles也不用每天回家的時候都在擔心艾瑞克會毀掉整棟房子。

 

鯊魚玩偶因為艾瑞克甩頭的動作而飛出去，牠立刻追上去，Charles笑著搖了搖頭，上樓回房間睡覺。

 

※

 

「牠一定是生病了，沒有其它的理由可以解釋為什麼牠還是跟查爾斯睡在一起。」Charles沉重地告訴Erik。他昨天明明調高了暖氣的溫度，艾瑞克一直都是怕熱比怕冷多，除了生病他想不到別的理由讓艾瑞克的行為變得這麼不平常，「我下午會早點回來帶他去看醫生。」

 

Erik一邊套上大衣一邊給了他一個吻，「抱歉我不能跟你一起去，我答應訓練中心兩點會帶查爾斯過去。」

 

他一說Charles立刻就想起來了，「噢，對，配種，你之前說過。」

 

跟他有相同名字的黃金獵犬站在水盆前慢悠悠地喝水，突然間Charles覺得有些感傷。「他們一定要這麼做嗎？如果查爾斯真的要找伴，我更希望牠能有選擇的權利。」

 

「牠有，訓練中心告訴我到時候會有三隻母狗。」Erik拿起自己的公事包，漫不經心地道，「牠是很優秀的服務犬，他們很期待牠的孩子也會像牠一樣優秀。」

 

「那不是我的意思。」Charles反駁，說完又覺得自己很傻。服務犬很看重血統，理想情況下每隻服務犬的父母都必須是服務犬。嚴苛的條件導致服務犬的基因池小得可憐，那也是為什麼查爾斯要去配種的原因。他搖搖頭，跟著抓起自己的大衣和背包準備出門，「算了，我大概是想到我自己了。」

 

Erik在他們走出門的時候大笑起來，「別擔心，Charles，我不會讓這種事發生的。」

 

「查爾斯還是我？」Charles追根究柢地問，鎖好門後隨手將鑰匙塞進口袋，和Erik一起走向私人車道。

 

「都是。」Erik在他們走到兩台車前時吻了吻他的臉頰。早晨的氣溫很低，Erik的嘴唇印在他的臉頰上溫暖又柔軟。「別擔心，好嗎？如果牠不願意，沒有人會強迫牠。」他退回身體，輕柔地道，「有個愉快的一天。」

 

Charles才不會接受只有在臉頰上的吻，他們的關係早在Erik還沒住進來以前就已經過了這一個階段了。他給了Erik一個貨真價實的吻，「已經是了。」他在他們結束那個吻以後說，朝Erik眨眨眼。

 

距離讓他可以清楚地看見笑意在Erik眸中擴散，並成為一個真正的笑容。他們各自上車，Erik把車子駛出車道以前還朝他揮了揮手。Charles坐在自己的車中，車裡的風扇為了除霧開得很大，但是他還是可以聽到自己太快的心跳。

 

他大概要感到恐慌，他跟他的男朋友差不多算是同居了。他們一起住在郊區的房子，還一起養了兩隻狗。他們像談論他們的孩子似地談論他們的狗，更可怕的是他們每天早上都像羅密歐跟茱麗葉一樣要吻別一千次才肯真正去工作。

 

他大概要感到恐慌，在他這個年紀家庭生活應該是還很遙遠的東西，但每當他想到和Erik共組一個家庭，這個念頭並不真的讓他這麼恐慌。

 

擋風玻璃上的霧氣逐漸消散，讓前面的路越發清晰起來。Charles將風扇轉回正常，將車子駛出車道。

 

※

 

Charles今天只有早上有一堂研討課，下午的時間則相對自由。通常他會待在實驗室或辦公室處理那些堆積如山的事，但今天他有比工作更重要的事。

 

他回到家的時候才剛過中午，Erik還沒回來，所以兩隻狗狗都在家中。他只拿了艾瑞克的牽繩時兩隻狗狗都看起來很疑惑，艾瑞克頻頻回頭去看查爾斯，查爾斯則一直跟著他們到門口，像是不明白為什麼今天只有艾瑞克要出門。

 

Charles不得不讓查爾斯留在原位，並在門只剩下縫隙時才給查爾斯准許移動。他讓艾瑞克上車的時候不禁慶幸留在家的是查爾斯，艾瑞克也很聰明，不過畢竟不像查爾斯受過正規訓練，性格野得多，要把艾瑞克單獨留在家裡可沒像把查爾斯留在家裡那樣容易。

 

要讓艾瑞克上車很容易，艾瑞克喜歡兜風，但要讓艾瑞克下車可就不了。杜賓犬痛恨醫院，Charles幾乎是把牠硬抱進醫院。

 

被放上檢查台的狗狗看起來很不開心，Charles一邊摸著艾瑞克安撫牠，一邊擔心地看著醫生檢查牠。

 

「牠最近總是跟查爾斯窩在一起睡。」Charles擔心地道，「牠以前不會這麼做，所以我很擔心牠是不是感冒了。」

 

「牠們的活動量呢？」醫生問，一邊聽著艾瑞克的心跳。

 

Charles回想了一下，「兩隻都很正常。」

 

「牠很健康。」醫生做完所有檢查以後說，拍了拍艾瑞克的腦袋，「有時候狗狗們會窩在一起睡，那有利於保暖。」

 

「但是牠以前從來不會這麼做，而且牠在我調高了暖氣溫度後還是這麼做—」

 

醫生摸艾瑞克的動作有短暫的停頓，然後又繼續捏揉著艾瑞克耳後的毛皮，杜賓犬的眼睛舒服地都快瞇起來了。「仍然，我不會太過擔心。查爾斯是最近才領養的，不是嗎？牠們大概是成為朋友了。」

 

那個解釋稍微地說服了Charles，他把牽繩重新扣回艾瑞克的脖子上，將杜賓犬抱離檢查台。

 

「如果牠有食慾不振或排泄的問題再帶牠回來，但總體來說牠現在非常健康。」

 

非常健康的杜賓犬掙脫Charles的懷抱，成年的杜賓犬很重，力氣又大，Charles常常都抱不住牠。

 

從牠拽著牽繩的力道看來牠確實也不像生病，Charles抓著牽繩，猶豫地跟醫生道謝。

 

離開醫院後他順路帶艾瑞克去附近的寵物超市買快吃完的零食，艾瑞克一看到狗餅乾的罐子就興奮得不行。Charles拿了兩罐，順便扔了一些鹿角到籃子裡。

 

跟吃的量相對規律的飼料和狗餅乾比起來，骨頭的消耗速度才是最快的。他常常只是回封郵件剛剛給艾瑞克的骨頭就沒了，速度快得他都懷疑艾瑞克實際上是把它埋到後院去了。

 

鹿角倒是好一點，不過吃得也很快。每次看著艾瑞克趴在地上專心地啃鹿角的模樣，Charles就會充滿感激地想幸好杜賓犬的目標不是傢俱。

 

想到這，Charles忍不住又多拿了幾根。家裡多了一隻狗，這類東西的消耗自然變得更快。查爾斯啃骨頭跟鹿角的速度倒是比艾瑞克慢，常常啃一啃就放在那裡，第一次在客廳踢到被啃了一半的骨頭時Charles還蹲下去看了半天才看出來那究竟是什麼，畢竟以前艾瑞克可從來沒給他這種機會。

 

不過從查爾斯在那上面耗的時間看來，牠也喜歡啃那些東西。

 

去完寵物超市之後他們回到家，Charles剛解開艾瑞克的項圈，Erik就帶著查爾斯回來了。

 

「怎麼這麼快就回來了？」他好奇地問，用手勢讓查爾斯過來。從時間看來他們應該才剛出門沒多久才對。

 

「牠不喜歡牠們。」不用再抓著牽繩的Erik關起門，「我沒見過牠這麼抗拒別的狗接近的樣子，牠基本上是一直朝牠們叫。」

 

「會不會是被嚇到了？」Charles心疼地問，解開黃金獵犬的項圈。「如果牠不喜歡的話下次就別帶牠去了。」

 

他輕輕地摸了摸黃金獵犬的頭，查爾斯柔順地用頭頂了頂他的掌心。

 

「我也是這樣想，牠看起來很不開心。」Erik一邊脫身上的大衣一邊問：「艾瑞克怎麼樣？醫生有說什麼嗎？」

 

「說他很健康。」Charles心懷矛盾地說。他既高興醫生說艾瑞克很健康，又擔心艾瑞克實際上確實是生病了但醫生沒有檢查出來。

 

「所以牠們最近為什麼總是挨著一起睡？」Erik好奇地問。

 

「說他們大概是成為朋—」

 

話題中心的杜賓犬從客廳跑出來，牠嘴邊的毛上全是水珠，剛剛大概是跑去喝水了。看見他們，杜賓犬開心地跑向他們。

 

讓Charles感到驚訝的是查爾斯走向艾瑞克，艾瑞克在距離他們幾步遠的地方停下腳步，讓查爾斯嗅聞著牠的脖子。查爾斯輕輕地叫了一聲，兩隻狗狗就那樣站在那兒輕輕地蹭著對方的脖子。

 

「—友。」Charles呆呆地結束自己的句子。

 

兩隻狗狗的姿態很親暱，Charles當然知道牠們相處的時間多了以後變成朋友了，不過他沒想到牠們竟然變得這麼親近。

 

牠們蹭著對方的脖子，輕聲嗚咽。如果不是牠們是狗狗，Charles一定會以為牠們在跟對方說今天的可怕遭遇，兩隻狗狗只有在受了委屈之後才會這樣叫。

 

Charles站起來，給了自己的男朋友一個快速的吻，又忍不住轉過頭去看兩隻狗狗。

 

艾瑞克跟查爾斯沒再嗅聞對方了，牠們一起走向客廳，把兩個人類留在門廳。

 

「你絕不覺得—」他不太肯定地開口。

 

「什麼？」Erik問，一邊伸手摟著他。

 

Charles搖了搖頭，將那個荒謬的念頭趕出腦海。「沒什麼。」他靠著Erik，在對方的懷抱中舒適地喟嘆。

 

畢竟，在漫長的一天後，還有什麼比待在自己深愛的人懷中更能讓人感到安適的呢？

 

\----- After A Long Day 漫長的一天後 完-----


	8. 番外：Why Do Humans Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾瑞克一直不理解人類為什麼這麼喜歡舔彼此，他們又沒有毛。

艾瑞克非常確定Erik是一個糟糕至極的人類。

 

沒有會比Erik更糟糕的人類了，查爾斯的腳受過傷，在地上趴太久會很不舒服。Charles提議過好幾次他們應該替查爾斯多買一個墊子，那麼即使查爾斯臨時決定要住也不會沒有墊子睡，但Erik就是說什麼都不肯，非要麻煩地把查爾斯的墊子在Erik的公寓跟Charles的房子間帶來帶去。

 

Charles跟Erik完全就沒有可比性，前者在去採購的時候幫查爾斯買了一個舒適的床，艾瑞克都有一點忌妒了。那張床的床墊是可以分開的，下面可以藏東西，艾瑞克自己的那個就只是一個很厚的墊子而已，那讓牠一開始花了很大的勁才在上面用出一個洞。

 

查爾斯很喜歡，當然，那是一張很舒適的床，況且沒有會比查爾斯脾氣更好的狗狗了。不管是什麼東西，查爾斯總是能找到理由喜歡。

 

可是Erik非但不領情，還跟Charles大吵了一架。

 

「他就是一個混蛋。」Charles抱著牠坐在床上，一邊用手掌撫順牠的毛一邊抱怨，「我承認是我自作主張，但是有必要生這麼大的氣嗎？那只是一張床。」

 

艾瑞克用鼻子頂了頂Charles的下巴，想讓Charles別生氣了，一邊卻又忍不住沾沾自喜起來。Erik老是把牠關在房門外，牠都好久沒跟Charles單獨待在房間裡了。

 

現在Erik被Charles關在房門外，牠聽得見Erik在客廳裡煩躁地走來走去，那讓他挺同情跟Erik一起待在客廳裡的查爾斯，查爾斯真的值得要有一個更好的人類。

 

也許牠可以把Charles分給牠，Charles是一個很棒的人類，能夠將牠們照顧得很好。瞧，他剛剛還給查爾斯買了一張床呢！

 

門外人類的腳步聲由遠而近，最後在房門口停下。Charles肯定也聽到了，因為他立刻就不說話了。

 

Erik輕輕地敲了敲門板，「Charles。」

 

Charles嘆了口氣，下床去開門，「如果這是為了再吵一次，Erik，也許你今天該回家去。」

 

站在門外的Erik僵了僵，「那不是我在這裡的原因。」

 

「那為什麼？」Charles問，艾瑞克聽得出來Charles很難過。

 

牠跟著跳下床，走到自己的人類身邊，準備隨時捍衛自己的人類。

 

「我知道查爾斯是你的狗，但是我們之間真的要這麼分你我嗎？我是你的男朋友，為什麼我不能照顧你的狗？」

 

「那不是我指的意思—」Erik上前一步，想碰Charles，卻被Charles避開了。

 

「那你的意思是什麼？」Charles傷心地問。艾瑞克用頭推了推人類的小腿，告訴他自己在這裡。Charles低下頭，用手摸了摸牠的頭，又抬頭看向Erik，「因為從我聽到的東西判斷，那就是你的意思。」

 

「我只是—」Erik猛地停頓，半晌後語調挫敗地說，「我只是希望下一次你可以先告訴我。」

 

Charles原本在摸牠的頭的手停了下來，「回家吧，Erik。」他疲倦地說，想再次將門關起來，「今天我不想再跟你吵。」

 

「Charles—」Erik用身體擋住門，不讓Charles把它關上，「別這樣對我。」

 

「Erik， _拜託_ ，」Charles的聲音變得破碎，「就只是回家。」

 

「別推開我，Charles。」Erik的聲音變得絕望。

 

Charles沒再試著關門了，他握著門把，站在那裡看著Erik。「也許我錯了，」他說，艾瑞克可以聽出來他正試著維持冷靜，「也許我們不像我以為的那樣已經準備好進到下一個階段，但是我沒有想過你會有這種反應，就像……就像……」他試了兩次也沒有說出來，最終只是垂下眼，「回家去，好嗎？我需要一點時間將事情想清楚。」

 

Erik將身體擠進房間，Charles反射性地往後退了一步，現在他們兩人都在房間裡了。

 

「把什麼想清楚？」Erik嚴厲地問，「分手嗎？」

 

「也許。」他嚴厲的語氣引起了正向反饋迴路，Charles也跟著提高音量，「你不想要跟我扯上任何關係，Erik，你想要我怎麼想？我以為你把這裡當成是家，但你根本不想要跟我扯上任何關係，不是嗎？所以你才會因為我擅自幫查爾斯買了床而這麼生氣—」

 

「我想結婚！」Erik吼道。

 

那有效地打斷Charles，Charles錯愕地看著他，嘴唇也不知道是因為話說到一半還是因為吃驚而微張。

 

Erik深深地吸進一口氣，再次開口時聲音再次變得冷靜，「我想結婚，Charles，所以我不想要你幫查爾斯買床，因為我不想要是你跟我，我想要 **我們** 。我想要我們住在 **我們** 的房子、照顧 **我們** 的狗。查爾斯不應該需要兩張床，牠只會需要一張，因為牠會是我們的狗，不應該有任何理由讓牠需要兩張。」他苦笑，「或是至少我是這麼想的。」

 

Charles不敢置信地微微搖頭，「等等，你想結婚？」

 

「我原本打算跟你求婚的。」Erik承認，「我想過你最喜歡的餐廳，也想過在球場關門以後帶你進去。該死地，我甚至想過沙灘或乾脆邀請你去旅遊然後在國外跟你求婚！我什麼都想過了，但是我不確定你會更喜歡哪一個，而且我沒有辦法找到那枚完美的戒指—」

 

「你想結婚。」Charles重複。

 

Erik停止叨叨絮絮，他安靜下來，看著Charles。「是的，」他柔聲道，「我想結婚，Charles。你和我，一個家。」

 

「哇喔，」Charles說，「 **哇喔** 。」他的手撫上自己的額頭，將原本散落在額前的些許髮絲梳起，「我以為你想跟我分手，你這麼生氣，我從來沒見過你為了這種小事生氣，而現在你—」他放下手，「你想結婚？」他再次重複。

 

「那不是小事。」Erik辯解，「或是那是，」他不太確定地糾正自己，「但這不是重點。我不是在對你生氣，我的意思是，我很抱歉我朝你吼了，但我真正在氣的是我自己，我氣我一直沒有機會跟你說我想要什麼。」

 

「噢，Erik，」Charles聽起來又像是平常那個好脾氣的Charles，「你可以直接問我的。」

 

「我告訴過你了，我沒辦法決定地點，而且我找不到一枚適合的戒—」

 

Charles用嘴唇截去Erik的話，Erik沒拒絕，他們就那樣站在那裡安靜地舔著彼此。

 

「—指。」Erik在Charles終於退開身體後說。

 

艾瑞克困惑地歪過頭，好奇兩個人類在過去短短的幾秒中間是不是達成了什麼協議。

 

「現在，問我。」Charles的鼻尖頂著Erik的，露出一個不太明顯的微笑。

 

Erik吞嚥著。

 

艾瑞克很少看見Erik這麼緊張，後者被Charles輕輕抓著的手臂僵硬得像是查爾斯前幾天告訴牠的機器人。

 

「Charles Francis Xavier。」他開口。

 

「是的，Erik。」Charles的聲音中滿是耐心。

 

「你是否願意跟我結婚？」Erik問。

 

「Erik Magnus Lehnsherr。」

 

Charles將唇湊到Erik耳邊，他說得很小聲，但狗狗的聽力比人類好得多，所以艾瑞克還是聽到了。

 

「是的，我願意。」Charles低語。

 

Erik猛地退開，他瞪著Charles，Charles也沒生氣，只是微笑著看著他。

 

「我說了你可以直接問我的。」Charles輕鬆地說，「現在—」

 

Erik用另外一個激烈地舔上Charles的嘴唇，截去他未完的話。

 

※

 

『查爾斯，』回到客廳的艾瑞克在查爾斯的床前趴下，將頭枕在後者的新床上，『什麼是結婚？』

 

『人類會這樣稱呼兩個住在一起、睡在一起的人類。』原本趴著的查爾斯用前肢微微撐起自己，回答，艾瑞克喜歡牠回答的時候語氣裡那種平穩的調子。

 

『像是我們嗎？』艾瑞克問，『我們住在一起，也睡在一起。』

 

查爾斯歪過頭想了一下，『我想還有點別的，一起養崽什麼的，我也不太確定。』

 

『也許有一天他們會帶一隻我們的崽回來，你知道，就從Erik把你帶回家的地方。』

 

查爾斯再次趴下，『牠會是什麼樣子？』

 

現在的艾瑞克很清楚中心裡是什麼樣子，所以牠能夠很輕易地想像出來。『牠喜歡跑步，是跑得最快的，中心不喜歡牠，因為牠太好動了，但是牠很完美。』牠用鼻尖推了推查爾斯，『跟你一樣，他們不想要你，但是你很完美。』

 

查爾斯偏過頭，朝艾瑞克露出脆弱的脖子。

 

艾瑞克用鼻尖輕輕地蹭著那裡溫暖的毛皮，舔了舔那好看的金色毛皮，『查爾斯，為什麼人類這麼喜歡舔對方？他們不需要幫對方整理毛。』

 

『我不知道。』查爾斯輕聲回答，輕輕移動著腦袋摩擦著艾瑞克的。

 

艾瑞克朝查爾斯挨得更近一些，讓自己能更輕鬆地替查爾斯整理背上的毛。

 

查爾斯的鼻子發出舒服的聲音，用腦袋頂著艾瑞克的下巴。

 

牠們親暱地靠在一起，而那一刻，艾瑞克想，牠知道為什麼人類這麼喜歡舔彼此了。

 

\-----Why Do Humans Lick 完-----


	9. 番外：Bone Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾瑞克觀察到Erik也不是一個這麼糟糕的人類。

人類起床的時候艾瑞克其實還沒有醒，但是牠聽到了房間裡的鬧鐘。牠抬起頭，側耳傾聽房間裡的動靜。

 

牠聽到Erik爬下床，拿起掛在床角的睡袍，把它套在身上。Erik今天起得比較晚，這代表他今天不會出去晨跑，而是會直接過來餵牠們。

 

果然，下一刻，套著睡袍的Erik打開房門。

 

「天啊。」他打了一個哆嗦，快步走去轉開客廳的暖氣，然後走到陽台邊，低頭對著兩隻狗狗道：「去上廁所。」

 

查爾斯毫無異議地出去了，但查爾斯從來都不會跟人類爭取什麼。艾瑞克抬頭看著人類，更想出去外面而不是只是在陽台。

 

「今天是星期日。」Erik蹲下來揉了揉牠的頭頂，「而且外面很冷，所以你能不能幫我們兩個一個忙？」

 

牠轉過頭去看了一下半掩的房門，Charles還在裡面，應該是還在睡。牠能聞到Charles的氣味，牠也許不知道星期日是什麼意思，但當Charles不用出門上班的時候，他總是會睡得比較晚。

 

外面的天色已經有些亮了，整個天空灰濛濛的。晚一點會下雨，牠能聞到空氣中的水氣，如果下雨了，Charles醒來後就不會帶牠們出去了。

 

牠用鼻子頂了頂Erik的手，試著讓對方明白他們必須現在就出去，否則就不能出去了，但人類只是站了起來，「乖，快去上廁所。」Erik心不在焉地拉緊睡袍的帶子，走到廚房裡去。

 

艾瑞克看了看，查爾斯已經回來了，正好奇地看著牠。外面的風灌進半開的落地窗，艾瑞克打了一個寒顫，聽到飼料被倒進碗裡的聲音。

 

『你不想去嗎？』查爾斯好奇地問。

 

艾瑞克看了看通往陽台的半開落地窗，想了想還是走出去。

 

牠回到屋內的時候Erik已經給牠和查爾斯裝好了食物，正走回陽台整理。艾瑞克把飼料咬得喀拉作響，一邊觀察站在寒風裡的人類。

 

 _真可憐。_ 牠滿是同情地想。最近Charles越來越常跟Erik待在一起，幾乎算是住在一起了。Erik大部分的時候都比Charles早起，所以餵食艾瑞克跟查爾斯的工作Erik做得多一些。

Charles是一個很好的人類，Erik也許不像Charles那樣好，但他也沒有糟糕到沒有保暖的皮毛，而必須無時無刻穿著那些不舒服的衣服的地步。

 

牠吞掉口中的食物，轉過去看向查爾斯，『我希望他們有像我們一樣的毛皮，越來越冷了，他們會生病的。』

 

查爾斯學著牠看向陽台外的人類，『他們有衣服。』

 

艾瑞克嫌惡地皺起鼻子，Raven以前也喜歡給牠穿衣服，牠討厭那種感覺，那讓牠的感官變得沒這麼靈敏。

 

穿著衣服的人類重新回到屋裡，把陽台的玻璃門關起。少了風聲，艾瑞克可以很清楚地聽到暖氣的鐵片在發熱的聲音。

 

人類回到廚房檢查牠們的碗，在確定兩個盆子都是空的之後就又回到房間裡去了。艾瑞克跟著人類的腳步跑出廚房，但留在走廊跟客廳的交界。

 

房門後傳來Erik爬上床的聲音，然後是Charles含糊的聲音。

 

「你餵過牠們了？」

 

「也讓牠們去過陽台了。」

 

「天啊，你真好。」Charles輕嘆，「外面肯定冷透了。」

 

「Charles，我的手很冰。」

 

「所以你需要我的溫暖。」

 

人類的交談太無趣了，杜賓犬跑回客廳，從沙發旁邊的籃子裡叼出鯊魚布偶。這是牠最喜歡的，魚類有很尖銳的牙齒，但遠沒有艾瑞克的尖銳。

 

查爾斯回到窗邊的墊子，在上面趴了下來。艾瑞克扔下玩具，跑到查爾斯的旁邊去。

 

查爾斯看到牠，從墊子上叼起Charles前幾天放的毛毯。

 

『我不冷。』艾瑞克對查爾斯展現自己有力的後腿，『我很強壯。』

 

查爾斯放下毛毯，但往旁邊移了一點。艾瑞克愉快地跳上查爾斯的墊子，挨著查爾斯趴了下來。

 

查爾斯有很蓬鬆的毛皮，在這種天氣挨著是最舒服的了。

 

房間因為暖氣而變得溫暖起來，讓牠有些昏昏欲睡。艾瑞克挨著自己的朋友，心滿意足地閉上了眼睛。

 

※

 

「用餐愉快。」Charles在將手中的兩個裝滿飼料的碗放在地板上時說。

 

艾瑞克早在Charles去拿飼料的時候就知道吃晚餐的時間到了，早就愉快地在旁邊等。Charles沒有立刻站起來，而是就那樣抱著膝蓋蹲在地上看著牠們。

 

艾瑞克喜歡人類這樣看著自己，Charles的味道會變得很好聞，那是很放鬆的時候才會有的味道。

 

「乖孩子。」Charles滿是喜愛地揉了揉牠的頭頂。

 

「Charles，爆米花好了。」從廚房中走出來的Erik說，他的手中拿著一個巨大的碗，裡面裝著白色的飼料。人類在經過開關的時候關掉了客廳的燈，房間立刻暗了下來，電視的螢幕跟窗外的街燈成了客廳裡唯一的光源。

 

「你不能看電影卻不吃爆米花。」Charles歡快地走回沙發。他從Erik手裡接過那個碗，艾瑞克正在好奇他們要怎麼用同一個碗吃飼料，就看到Charles把那個碗放在腿上，而不是像平常一樣是放在桌上。

 

正在控制電視的Erik看起來不怎麼介意，而是在把遙控器放回桌上後，從Charles腿上的碗裡拿了幾顆飼料丟到嘴裡。

 

 _他一定非常、非常喜歡Charles。_ 艾瑞克想。 _那是很多食物。_

 

Charles的心情似乎很好，他抱著那個巨大的碗，身體放鬆地靠著Erik。

 

電影開始了，雖然查爾斯解釋過，但艾瑞克真的無法想像那到底為什麼會讓人類花這麼多時間盯著電視看。吃完飼料後牠玩了一會玩偶，又跟查爾斯玩了一會球。

 

那一開始很好玩，房間裡光線不夠，球滾太遠時牠只能靠著耳朵聽球跑到哪裡去了。但艾瑞克的耳朵很好，後腿也很有力，這很快就變得太容易。

 

牠們沒在玩球之後查爾斯經過沙發，被Charles抱上沙發。後者被查爾斯跟Erik夾在中間，身體仍然靠著Erik，但用另外一隻手替查爾斯順毛。

 

黃金獵犬很不自在，艾瑞克看得出來牠還是不適應在傢俱上，但牠不能違背Charles的意願，只能乖乖地待在沙發上。

 

然後，隨著Charles的手指規律性地疏開牠身上的毛，查爾斯的身體逐漸變得放鬆。

 

艾瑞克在看到查爾斯把頭枕在Charles腿上時愉快地在沙發邊趴下，查爾斯喜歡這樣，牠很確定，黃金獵犬的尾巴有一下沒一下地在沙發上掃動。艾瑞克早就跟查爾斯說了上傢俱跟當一隻更好的狗狗一點衝突都沒有，現在這證明了牠是對的。

 

一隻手突然垂在牠的面前，是Erik的手。他的手上有那碗白色飼料的味道，很香，艾瑞克伸出舌頭舔了舔，Erik嚇了一跳，立刻抽回自己的手。人類的手上戴著一個很小的金屬項圈，刮過牠的舌頭冰冰涼涼的。艾瑞克舔了舔鼻子，讓食物的味道留在自己鼻子上。

 

現在牠更確定Erik非常喜歡Charles了，那是很好吃的食物。

 

靠著Erik的Charles也嚇了一跳，他坐了起來，一邊讓查爾斯下沙發。「怎麼了？」

 

「艾瑞克。」Erik看了看自己的手，「牠剛剛舔了我的手指。」

 

Charles大笑起來，他的快樂那麼明顯，查爾斯走到咖啡桌旁邊，回過頭看在大笑的人類。

「噢，Erik，牠喜歡你，狗狗們只會舔牠們喜歡的人。」

 

『那才不是真的，』艾瑞克抗議，『我是因為食物才舔他的。』

 

「瞧，艾瑞克也同意。」Charles愉悅地說。

 

『那才不是真的。』艾瑞克繼續抗議，希望人類能聽出自己的不滿。

 

「這肯定是因為你每天早上都起來餵牠們的原因。」

 

艾瑞克不叫了，Charles說的確實有那麼一點道理。Erik的起床時間很規律，就算是假日，也會調鬧鐘起來餵牠們，之後再回去繼續睡。

 

也許Charles喜歡他是有原因的，Erik還會在吃過飯之後給Charles拿這麼多的食物。

 

Erik把Charles摟進懷裡，「你明知道那只是因為我的手上有爆米花的味道。」

 

Charles的味道變得很好聞，他看著Erik，眼睛變得亮晶晶的，「還有因為艾瑞克在你旁邊很安心。」

 

Erik露出牙齒，「那你呢？」

 

Charles看起來一點都不怕，「你知道答案，Mr. Lehnsherr，就在我的誓言裡。」

 

「我知道。」Erik舔起Charles的嘴唇。人類分開之後卻沒有退開身體，而還是離得很近很近。「我只是想再聽一次。」

 

Charles歪過頭，想了想，「用餐愉快？」

 

Erik沒讓Charles去拿更多的食物，而是再次舔起Charles的嘴唇。Charles再次笑起來，對另外一個人露出很脆弱的脖頸。

 

所以那是艾瑞克怎麼知道的，關於查爾斯跟牠的人類有多麼喜歡對方。

 

畢竟那碗還沒吃完的白色飼料還在咖啡桌上呢。

 

\----- Bone Appétit 完-----


End file.
